(Not so) Secret Santa
by Loly and Cie
Summary: Stiles pensait vraiment qu'avec sa jambe cassée, tous ses plans géniaux pour Noël et sa meute tombaient à l'eau. Heureusement que Scott était le meilleur des frères !
1. Chapter 1

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Bon, je ne suis pas la plus assidue ni la plus productive... mais ça y est je poste enfin quelque chose de neuf ! Et plus long qu'un OS !**

 **Pour tout vous avouer... ceci devait être mon OS de Noël de l'année dernière. Et pis j'ai dérapé... Donc voici une mini fic en 6 parties qui seront postées entre aujourd'hui et avant le 24 décembre. Si j'arrive à m'y tenir, un chapitre le dimanche et un le mercredi...**

 **Bref, voilà le début ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Disclaimer : la série Teen Wolf est à Jeff Davis, l'interprétation des personnages à leurs acteurs, et le scénario présentée est de moi**

* * *

Stiles… boudait. Vraiment. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine, la lèvre inférieure en avant, et le regard noir braqué sur Scott. Celui-ci l'ignora royalement et souleva sa jambe pour poser délicatement son pied sur un coussin. Il tapota encore l'oreiller quelques fois pour le faire gonfler, avant de finalement oser relever les yeux et affronter son meilleur ami. Son air franchement accusateur le fit gémir.

\- Allez quoi Stiles, c'est pas ma faute !

\- Si. Totalement. C'est TA faute si je suis coincé là.

\- Premièrement, tu es tombé tout seul. Deuxièmement, c'est ma _mère_ qui a décrété que tu devais rester tranquille pendant les trois prochaines semaines. Et c'est TON père qui a menacé de remettre mon casier judiciaire à jour si jamais je t'aidais à te faire la malle. Donc je suis tout autant victime que toi dans cette histoire !

Stiles se renfrogna encore plus et fusilla du regard le plâtre qui lui prenait la jambe depuis les orteils jusqu'au genou et qui lui valait la punition suprême d'être coincé sur son canapé. C'était un comble. Il courrait avec les loups, il donnait des coups de pieds aux fesses à des kanimas furieux, il tenait tête à toute créature bizarre et hostile qui osait mettre un pied chez lui… et il se cassait la jambe stupidement.

Scott avait marqué un but incroyable la veille lors du match de lacrosse, et depuis le banc des remplaçants Stiles avait bondi dans les airs pour hurler des félicitations. Le banc avait basculé… pour tomber lourdement sur son tibia.

Bilan : fracture nette et un mois de plâtre. Mélissa avait été aussi très ferme sur le fait qu'il devait absolument rester tranquille durant tout ce temps et s'était mis son père dans la poche.

Un soupir dépité lui échappa et Stiles frappa l'arrière de sa tête contre le dossier du canapé.

\- Juste avant Noël… c'est pas juste ! J'avais des plans géniaux en plus !

Scott s'installa à côté de lui et appuya son épaule contre la sienne avec sympathie.

\- Désolé mon vieux, mais si tu comptais aller skier avec ton père c'est mort…

\- Quoi ? Nan mais t'es fou, moi sur des skis ? Non, je te parle de plans avec la meute ! Pour une fois qu'on a une fin d'année tranquille et qu'on est tous là, c'était l'occasion ! Mais maintenant c'est foutu, avec ma jambe je vais pas réussir à les harceler et les traîner dans les magasins comme je voulais…

\- C'était quoi tes plans ? Parce que là tu es flippant…

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit japper de rire. Stiles secoua la tête au son animal, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Dire que Scott avait eu tant de mal à se faire à l'idée qu'il était devenu un loup-garou… mais maintenant qu'il était devenu un Vrai Alpha et que Derek avait rejoint sa meute en tant que bêta, il avait un comportement de plus en plus lupin quand il était à l'aise.

\- Tais-toi, je sais que tu aurais _adoré_ mes plans. Je pensais faire un Secret Santa, histoire de pas ruiner les pauvres étudiants que nous sommes mais que tout le monde ait quand même quelque chose, sans tenir compte de qui est plus ami avec qui.

\- C'est toujours possible ça tu sais. Tu peux commander ton cadeau sur internet, tu n'as pas été privé d'ordinateur !

\- Oui mais… je voulais aussi qu'on réveillonne tous ensemble. On aurait pu décorer le loft de Derek pour un vrai Noël, histoire d'amener un peu de joie dans cette vieille boite de fer. Avec un énorme sapin, un vrai, pas un en plastique, vu vos odorats faut bien faire les choses jusqu'au bout ! Et puis un vrai repas, pas juste commander des pizzas. Et puis on aurait pu aller faire les marchés de Noël ensemble ! Je suis sûr que j'aurai réussi à faire chanter quelques cantiques à Boyd. Mais étant donné que je suis cloué ici… Y a aucune chance que j'arrive à les convaincre de bouger leurs derrières poilus pour notre dernier Noël ensemble avant qu'on parte à l'université.

Stiles esquissa une grimace déçue. Scott passa un bras autour de son cou et le secoua doucement.

\- T'en fais pas va, t'es pas le seul à être conscient que c'est notre dernière année. Les autres aussi vont sans doute penser à faire quelque chose.

\- Peut-être, mais entre garous.

\- Stiles, tu es mon frère. Tout le monde sait que tu fais partie de la meute. Le seul qui en doute encore, c'est toi.

Son meilleur ami se contenta d'hausser les épaules, grattant son plâtre du bout de l'ongle. Scott l'observa faire un moment sans rien dire, puis esquissa un sourire et le bouscula une nouvelle fois.

\- T'as toujours tes DVD dans ta chambre ? On peut se faire un Marvel si tu veux pour te remonter le moral. Je te laisserai même baver sur les fesses de Captain America sans me plaindre.

\- Oh yeah ! Ramène le Soldat de l'hiver, je _sais_ que tu as un faible pour Bucky.

Scott se contenta de lui jeter un des coussins à la tête en se relevant et grimpa les escaliers, piochant son portable dans sa poche. Le numéro était enregistré dans ses favoris, composer l'appel ne lui prit que quelques secondes. Il bénit l'audition humaine de Stiles alors qu'il portait le téléphone à son oreille.

\- Je peux passer chez toi ce soir ? On a une situation d'urgence…

...

Trois jours qu'il était coincé, et déjà Stiles avait l'impression de devenir dingue. Il avait quasiment épuisé tout ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant sur Netflix – et qu'il n'avait pas encore déjà vu – et son mollet commençait à le démanger horriblement. Son père n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'aller lui acheter un grattoir, alors il avait attaché une aiguille à tricoter – merci la voisine – à un tube en plastique pour pouvoir se gratter tranquillement.

Un soupir désespéré lui échappa alors qu'il attrapait son portable pour renvoyer pour la sixième fois le même sms.

 **À : Derek**

 _DIVERTIS-MOIIIII !_

Il rejeta son téléphone à l'autre bout du canapé en gonflant les joues. De toute manière, il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Derek lui réponde aussi vite. En général, si ça ne concernait pas un problème surnaturel, il fallait au moins une douzaine de messages pour qu'il bouge une oreille poilue. Et c'était moins drôle d'harceler les autres.

Scott et Isaac travaillaient chez Deaton – en tout cas, c'est ce qu'ils avaient prétendu même s'il soupçonnait qu'ils ne faisaient pas que bosser –, Lydia était en pleine séance shopping avec les filles et Jackson – ce qui signifiait promesses de mort s'il osait les déranger –, Boyd avait emmené les plus jeunes en randonnée, et Danny passait un entretien pour un job à mi-temps. Quand à Chris ou Peter… hors de question.

A sa grande surprise, son portable vibra rapidement. Stiles s'étira pour attraper le petit appareil high-tech – pourquoi l'avait-il lancé si loin déjà – et ouvrit le message. Une photo s'afficha en plein écran. Il reconnut facilement le plancher du loft des Hale, mais les deux blocs de papier coloré – un bleu vert pastel, et un gris anthracite – posés à terre étaient plus étonnants. Le commentaire était très court.

 **De : Derek**

 _Cuisine ?_

Stupéfait, Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Derek Hale, LE Derek Hale, lui demandait son avis pour re-décorer son appartement ? Il s'était fait une commotion à retardement ou quoi ? L'excitation bourdonna dans son ventre et il oublia rapidement sa jambe qui grattait pour taper une réponse à toute vitesse.

 **À : Derek**

 _Ça dépend des meubles que tu as avec ! Tu rachètes une cuisine ? tu gardes les vieux ? tu les relookes ? et tu comptes faire du carrelage ou de l'alu pour protéger ton mur ? tu repeins tous les murs ou juste une partie ? qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à côté ?_

Son message trop enthousiaste avait dû lui faire peur, parce que son téléphone resta désespérément muet. Stiles grogna et croisa les bras en boudant. Pour une fois qu'il obtenait une réponse rapide à son harcèlement, il n'allait même pas poursuivre… Un soupir déçu lui échappa et il reprit la télécommande pour naviguer dans sa bibliothèque de séries. Peut-être que se refaire Gotham pour la cinquième fois lui occuperait l'esprit pendant un moment…

Sauf que dix minutes plus tard, quelqu'un toquait à la fenêtre. Stiles sursauta violemment, le cœur battant dans la gorge, et sa main se referma sur la bombe de poivre – aromatisée à l'aconit – qui était cachée entre deux coussins. Il se sentait vulnérable, coincé sur son canapé, même si son père avait verrouillé la porte derrière lui. Pas moyen de courir, de se cacher, ou de frapper son assaillant…

La fenêtre grinça en s'ouvrant et une voix grave et familière s'éleva.

\- Stiles. Respire.

Derek se glissa à l'intérieur du salon en refermant le battant derrière lui, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Stiles relâcha une expiration tremblante et laissa tomber son arme.

\- Derek, t'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?!

\- Tu poses trop de questions. C'était trop long à répondre par message.

\- Et me téléphoner pour me dire que tu passais, non, jamais ?! Je t'aurai dit où était la clé de secours, au lieu de rentrer par effraction ! Sérieusement les mecs, faut que vous arrêtiez de faire ça, vous allez finir par me donner une crise cardiaque ! C'est bon, mon père est au courant pour le truc de garous, alors ça suffit !

\- Désolé.

Stiles soupira une nouvelle fois, mais fondit devant son air légèrement penaud. Il se détendit dans le canapé avec une grimace, et immédiatement Derek se rapprocha pour poser une main sur sa nuque. Ses veines noircirent alors que l'adolescent s'affalait un peu plus dans le canapé.

\- La vache, ça fait du bien…

\- Mélissa ne t'a pas donné des cachets ?

\- Si, mais je dois attendre avant de pouvoir en reprendre, et entre les démangeaisons et la douleur… Oh ! Tu penses qu'avec tes griffes tu pourrais…

\- Non.

\- Allez quoi !

\- Continue, et je m'en vais. Sans te montrer ce que j'ai apporté.

Stiles referma la bouche – qu'il avait déjà ouvert pour argumenter – et jeta un œil à la sacoche que Derek avait amené avec lui. Ce qui était suffisamment rare pour le noter, d'habitude tous les membres de la meute arrivaient soit les mains vides soit avec des cartons de nourriture. Un rictus amusé tordit les lèvres du loup-garou devant sa curiosité et il retira doucement sa main, ses doigts glissant sur la peau pour ne pas briser le contact trop brutalement.

La douleur revint aussitôt, mais plus comme un battement sourd dans sa jambe maintenant qu'il ne la bougeait plus. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Stiles de pousser un petit grognement déçu. C'était rare quand Derek le touchait de lui-même, alors il aurait bien aimé pouvoir en profiter un peu plus…

Mais Derek s'installa à côté de lui, une chemise cartonnée entre les mains. Stiles écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait carrément apporté le dossier de l'architecte ? La totalité de ce qu'il comptait faire chez lui ? Un immense sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il lui arrachait les plans et les échantillons des mains.

Ils débattirent pendant quasiment trois heures du futur aménagement, à grands renforts de grognements, de crocs montrés, et de tapes sur le bras accompagnées de « méchant loulou ! », mais le résultat promettait d'être vraiment sympa. Derek souriait légèrement, satisfait, en rangeant tous les papiers qu'ils avaient éparpillés alors que Stiles s'étirait.

\- Tu comptes faire les travaux quand alors ?

\- Je voudrais commencer fin de semaine, tant que tu n'es pas là pour traîner dans mes pattes au milieu des outils. Je dois aller faire mes achats de Noël de toute façon, alors autant tout acheter en même temps.

A la mention de Noël, Stiles perdit son sourire. Derek releva la tête aussitôt vers lui, les sourcils froncés et le nez légèrement plissé. Stupides sens aiguisés de loup-garou…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien Sourwolf.

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit ? A propos de toi dans mes pattes ? Ce n'est pas la première fois.

\- Nan, nan, c'est pas ça. Et puis reconnais-le, tu adores que je sois entre tes pattes ! C'est juste… ça craint un peu d'être coincé comme ça au moment de Noël. J'aime bien aller faire du lèche-vitrine à cette période, mais là… vu le monde qu'il va y avoir, je vais être obligé de tout commander par internet ! C'est vrai quoi, j'ai pas de garde du corps qui ferait fuir les gens autour de moi avec ses sourcils de la mort qui tue alors que…

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'emmener faire les magasins. Mélissa t'a dit de rester tranquille.

Stiles avança une lèvre boudeuse et écarquilla les yeux dans sa meilleure imitation du chat Potté, mais Derek se contenta d'appuyer sa main pour repousser son visage avec un reniflement moqueur. Merde. Ça ne marchait jamais. Il n'y avait que Scott et Isaac qui maîtrisaient l'art des yeux de chiot battu au point de pouvoir émouvoir le loup-garou, et Stiles était sûr qu'ils s'entraînaient entre eux et refusaient catégoriquement de lui donner leur secret ! C'était injuste !

Derek referma sa sacoche et finit par se lever. Immédiatement, Stiles se redressa, nerveux. Il partait déjà ? Bon, d'accord, son père allait revenir du poste, mais il ne le chassait pas non plus, il pouvait rester dîner ou ils pouvaient commander une pizza devant un film, ils l'avaient déjà fait...

Le loup-garou réajusta la veste en cuir sur ses épaules et lui jeta un rapide regard.

\- J'ai un rendez-vous Skype avec Cora ce soir.

\- Oh, okay…

\- Je t'enverrai des photos des travaux.

Derek était un énorme nounours en guimauve sous une carapace de crocs et de griffes, même s'il fallait creuser profond et longtemps pour le découvrir. Stiles sourit finalement.

\- J'espère bien ouais ! Et t'as intérêt à répondre à mes messages au lieu de faire ton loup creepy et t'infiltrer encore par la fenêtre ! La clé est dans la doublure du paillasson, même si je suis persuadé que tu le sais _déjà_. Alors utilise-la bon sang ! Et c'est valable pour les autres aussi !

Derek se contenta de rire doucement, lui adressa un haussement de sourcil moqueur… et ressortit par la fenêtre. Stiles jura à voix haute et leva les bras au ciel avant de les laisser retomber d'un air dramatique. Quelque chose de fin et de dur heurta son poignet, lui tirant un glapissement supris.

Sur l'assise à la place de Derek, il y avait un grattoir extra long et extra fin.

...

Scott débarqua le lendemain matin, dès le saut du lit – grosso modo 10h –, avant même que Stiles ait pu commencer à s'ennuyer et se plaindre. Il claqua la porte derrière lui, se déchaussa rapidement et s'assit sur la table basse, face à son meilleur ami, en évitant soigneusement sa jambe plâtrée. Son visage rayonnait de fierté et d'excitation alors qu'il berçait précieusement un vieux et tout petit sac à dos rapiécé entre ses bras.

Lentement, Stiles reposa la télécommande qu'il venait juste de prendre et le dévisagea avec suspicion.

\- Okaaayyyy… Scotty, je t'ai déjà dit que fumer de l'aconit était mauvais pour ta santé.

\- Roh ça va, c'est pas comme si t'avais jamais fait pire comme entrée. Ma mère garde toujours sa batte de baseball sous son lit. Donne ta main maintenant.

Stiles eut au moins la délicatesse de paraître gêné à la mention de ses exploits de jeunesse – oui, c'était peut-être seulement deux ans plus tôt, mais c'était encore quand il était _jeune et innocent_ d'accord ? – et plongea la main dans le sac que lui tendait Scott. Le bout de ses doigts frôla plusieurs morceau de papier pliés irrégulièrement. Un grand sourire étira son visage quand il comprit.

\- Tu organises le Secret Santa ?

Le visage de Scott s'illumina un peu plus alors qu'il hochait vigoureusement la tête.

\- Allez vas-y, tires-en un ! T'es le premier ! Je vais faire la tournée en suivant. Et je te préviens, pas le droit de reposer le nom dedans !

Stiles agita la main encore plus vigoureusement avant de ressortir un morceau de papier. Il le déplia rapidement, plissant les yeux pour déchiffrer l'écriture en pattes de mouche de Scott… et rougit furieusement. Précipitamment, il tenta de le remettre avec les autres mais Scott avait anticipé sa réaction et avait déjà bondi de l'autre côté de la pièce en éclatant de rire.

\- Nan nan, bro ! C'était ton idée, t'assume ! T'as pioché Derek, c'est ça ?

\- Espèce de faux-frère, je suis sûr que tu as triché et que tous les noms sont le sien !

Le loup-garou roula les yeux et se rapprocha prudemment, attrapant deux autres morceaux de papier au hasard pour les déplier devant lui. Isaac et Lydia.

\- Tu vois ? Cent pour cent innocent. Maintenant, accepte ta destinée, enroule-toi dans un ruban rouge et je te dépose dans le loft ni vu ni connu. J'irai me laver les yeux à la javel en suivant. Efficacité garantie.

\- Je te _hais_.

\- Ouais je sais, je t'aime aussi.

Scott referma soigneusement le sac à dos qu'il balança sur son épaule et se pencha pour appuyer son nez contre la tempe de Stiles. Celui-ci grommela mais le laissa faire, le nom de Derek toujours dans sa main crispée.

\- Bon, faut que j'arrive à choper toute la meute. De toute façon, on sait tous les deux que tu trouves toujours le bon cadeau. Mais ma proposition est sérieuse, réfléchis-y on sait ja…

\- DEHORS !

Le rire de Scott le suivit alors qu'il s'enfuyait à toutes jambes, esquivant le coussin projeté dans sa direction. Stiles grimaça lorsque le mouvement brusque tira sur sa jambe et se renfonça dans le canapé, fixant le morceau de papier comme si les lettres allaient subitement se transformer en quelque chose de moins… dangereux. Pour lui en tout cas.

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il tirait son ordinateur portable sur ses genoux. Trouver le bon cadeau… il en avait de bonnes le Scotty ! Il avait plutôt intérêt à s'y mettre tôt s'il voulait avoir une petite chance de trouver quelque chose ! Désespéré, il navigua mollement sur les suggestions d'ebay… quand la petite fenêtre d'appel de Skype surgit au milieu de son écran. _Derek_.

Stiles sursauta violemment, les yeux écarquillés, et jeta un coup d'œil au grattoir posé près de lui – qui lui avait sauvé la vie hier soir – avant d'accepter l'appel vidéo.

Immédiatement, un visage barbu, renfrogné et au regard de tueur envahit son écran, illuminé par des reflets multicolores. Stiles rougit légèrement en voyant le gros plan et jeta le papier portant son nom par terre – même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Hey Sourwolf ! Tout va bien ? T'es où là ?

\- _Je te jure que je vais en égorger un. S'ils continuent, je vais en assassiner un, juste pour l'exemple, et je vais jeter son cadavre dans la foule. Ils me laisseront peut-être passer comme ça !_

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils… avant d'apercevoir une enseigne dans le fond, par-dessus l'épaule de Derek. Il sourit immédiatement et se redressa sur son canapé, les deux mains se crispant sur les bords de son pc.

\- T'es en train de faire tes achats de Noël ? C'est ça ? T'es dans les magasins ?

\- _Non. Je vais chercher les fournitures pour les travaux._

\- Et doooonc tu m'appelles juste parce qu'il y a trop de monde dans les magasins de bricolage, que la musique de Jingle Bells diffusé bien à fond dans les allées de peinture te vrille les tympans, et que tu ne supportes pas les odeurs de cannelle entre deux types de carrelage…

Derek fronça encore plus les sourcils et retroussa légèrement la lèvre supérieure pour dévoiler ses dents.

\- _Continue de te foutre de moi et je raccroche._

\- Non ! Non, promis, chuis sage. Pourquoi tu m'as appelé alors ? Et en visio ?

Le loup-garou grommela encore quelques secondes alors que quelqu'un le bousculait, puis l'écran du téléphone bougea vivement. Stiles cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour éviter d'avoir la nausée devant le kaléidoscope de couleurs, jusqu'à ce que l'image se stabilise sur un immense sapin richement décoré et illuminé au milieu des cabanons d'un marché de Noël noir de monde. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Derek revint face à la caméra, toujours grognon, mais le bout de ses oreilles avait rougi.

\- _Y avait ça juste à côté du magasin de bricolage, et comme j'ai fini mes achats très vite… Je me suis dit que je pourrais en profiter pour acheter des décorations pour Noël, tant que j'y suis._

\- Tu es vraiment…

\- _T'es coincé sur ton canapé, donc si tu peux pas venir, autant que t'aies quand même un aperçu._

\- Putain t'es trop adorable.

Le rougissement s'accentua, mais Derek avait l'air monstrueusement fier de lui, les yeux pétillants. Stiles avala sa salive et se mordit la langue pour ne rien laisser s'échapper de plus compromettant. Il allait lui trouver le plus beau cadeau de la terre entière, il le jurait ! Un grand sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu sais que tu vas complètement vider ta batterie avec l'appel Skype ?

\- _J'ai emprunté la batterie portable d'Erica._

\- … En fait t'avais totalement prévu ton coup, c'est ça ?

Derek écarquilla brièvement les yeux avant de se contenter de grogner et se rapprocha d'un premier cabanon qui proposait des bouillottes en forme de peluches pour le distraire. Ce qui fonctionna complètement, puisque Stiles poussa un cri enthousiaste en voyant une chouette aux couleurs bigarrées.

Au final, Derek le promena pendant quasiment deux heures dans le marché, son téléphone toujours à hauteur du visage – sauf lors qu'il lui montrait un article en particulier. Stiles avait mal aux joues à force de sourire, mais il avait réussi à faire acheter une décoration correcte à Derek, même si ça avait donné lieu à de nouvelles négociations - « _Non Stiles je ne vais pas couvrir le manteau de cheminée de boules à neige_ » « Mais Sourwolf elles sont trop mignonnes ! Et regarde comment elles rendent bien toutes ensembles ! » « _Il y en a cinquante-huit. Je n'achète pas cinquante-huit boules à neige_. »

Stiles s'extasia devant presque chaque stand. Il avait toujours aimé Noël. Lorsque sa mère était encore en vie, la maison était toujours pleine de chants et de lumières, accompagnés de l'odeur des pâtisseries au four. La première année sans elle, Noël avait été horrible, vide et froid, avec son père accroché à sa bouteille de whisky. Après ça, Stiles s'était juré qu'il n'en passerait pas deux comme ça. Les dernières années avaient été un peu compliquées avec l'arrivée du surnaturel dans sa vie, mais il avait réussi à gérer.

Et maintenant… Maintenant, il avait Derek qui marmonnait en branchant la batterie de secours à son portable, recroquevillé avec mauvaise humeur contre une cloison en bois pour éviter le monde qui se pressait dans les allées. Qui le narguait en achetant des gaufres et des marrons chauds qu'il se faisait un plaisir de manger devant la caméra. Qui acceptait d'endurer les hurlements d'enfants surexcités devant un vendeur de ballons juste parce que Stiles voulait voir si le lapin était bleu ou vert et _bon sang Derek ta qualité est vraiment pourrie !_

Le loup-garou finit par pousser un grognement lorsque son téléphone se mit à biper régulièrement.

\- _La batterie d'Erica va lâcher. Je vais rentrer._

\- Hmm, mon père va pas tarder à rentrer manger avec moi, je déteste ce putain de plâtre, je suis complètement coincé et mon père est obligé de faire des allers-retours supplémentaires.

\- _Au moins tu ne peux pas aller te fourrer dans les ennuis comme ça._

\- Je te signale que je m'en sors très bien et que j'ai tiré vos cul poilus de ces ennuis plus d'une fois !

\- _Je sais._

L'expression de Derek s'adoucit légèrement. Stiles gigota sur le canapé, embarrassé, et détourna les yeux. Okay, c'était peut-être trop d'adorable-attitude en si peu de temps. Il avait besoin que Derek lui laisse une pause ou sinon il allait vraiment finir par dire des bêtises qu'il allait forcément regretter !

\- Allez vas-y, Scott devrait avoir fini sa tournée, si jamais il n'arrive pas à te mettre la main dessus il va piquer une crise et il va encore sonner l'alarme en pensant que tu as été enlevé.

\- _Pourquoi est-ce que Scott me chercherait ?_

La manière dont le loup-garou fronçait les sourcils de confusion devrait être illégale. Stiles se contenta de glousser.

\- Tu verras bien Big Guy !

\- _Seigneur… J'y vais._

Il raccrocha aussitôt. L'adolescent ne se vexa même pas – Derek avait toujours été une catastrophe pour dire au revoir correctement, alors à force on s'y faisait – et reprit ses recherches, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. C'était bien beau tout ça, mais ça ne lui donnait toujours pas d'idée pour son cadeau de Noël !

* * *

 **See you soon !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je suis vraiment contente que le début vous plaise, j'espère que ça continuera ^^**

 **Au cas où ce n'était pas très clair (j'ai eu quelques questions...) cette mini-fic est complètement terminée. Après quelques mauvaises surprises, j'ai pris la décision de ne plus rien poster qui ne serait pas 100% fini sur mon pc...**

* * *

Stiles somnolait devant une énième rediffusion de _Home Alone_ – ironie quand tu nous tiens – lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Le son strident le fit sursauter, renversant son téléphone et la télécommande sur le sol. Maladroitement, il attrapa ses béquilles pour se traîner lentement jusqu'à l'entrée, vacillant maladroitement. Légèrement nerveux, il jeta un coup d'œil par le judas… et sa mâchoire se décrocha.

Isaac se tenait sur le perron, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, les bouclettes au vent et le menton enfoncé dans une écharpe.

Isaac. Chez lui.

Même s'il s'entendait mieux avec le loup-garou ces derniers temps, c'était la première fois qu'il venait volontairement et tout seul chez lui. Chaque fois, il était accompagné par Derek, Boyd, Erica, ou – de plus en plus souvent – Scott. Et encore, il avait toujours l'air un peu mal à l'aise, enchaînant les répliques mordantes alors que ses yeux se promenaient sans cesse sur la décoration de la maison, comme s'il craignait toujours ce qui pouvait l'entourer.

\- Stiles. Je peux te sentir. Ouvre.

Stiles sursauta, tiré hors de ses pensées, et déverrouilla la porte. Isaac le fixa, les sourcils froncés d'un air un peu méfiant, se balançant légèrement sur les talons.

\- Y a un souci avec la meute ? Une nouvelle créature surnaturelle fait des siennes ? Tu as besoin d'une recherche ? Ou d'un bandage ? Merde, quelqu'un s'est blessé ? Je dois avoir…

\- Hey, arrête de paniquer.

Stiles prit une grande inspiration. Tout allait bien. Isaac ne semblait pas inquiet, et il ne sentait aucune odeur de sang autour de lui – et oui, même s'il n'était qu'un humain, c'était une odeur qu'il avait rapidement appris à reconnaître. En fait, le jeune homme avait l'air presque… embarrassé. Oh, ça sentait l'anecdote croustillante… Stiles s'appuya plus confortablement sur ses béquilles.

\- Et donc ? Si ce n'est pas un problème de meute, que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite ?

\- Je peux… entrer ?

\- Oh ouais bien sûr, fais comme chez toi. Franchement, tu dois bien être le seul à demander la permission avant d'entrer…

Isaac haussa les épaules et se glissa silencieusement à l'intérieur. Stiles batailla un moment pour refermer la porte et retourner sur le canapé, encombré par ses béquilles. Le loup-garou s'était assis sur le fauteuil et fouillait dans sa poche. Il en sortit un objet emballé dans du papier cadeau, à peine moins gros que son poing fermé.

\- Tiens, Derek m'a dit de te donner ça.

Curieux, Stiles fit tourner l'objet un peu rond entre ses mains, avant de déchirer le papier. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, stupéfait, avant de sourire largement et agita la boule à neige qu'il tenait. Les minuscules flocons synthétiques tournoyèrent autour des deux renards qui jouaient dans un paysage hivernal. Il avait complètement craqué sur le stand des boules à neiges la veille, mais vu les refus catégoriques de Derek il ne pensait pas qu'il en achèterait une quand même…

Isaac leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je veux même pas savoir ce que c'est ce truc entre vous.

\- T'es juste venu pour me donner ça ? Sérieusement, Sourwolf pouvait pas bouger son derrière poilu jusqu'ici ?

\- Il a commencé les travaux, et le bruit me dérange. Et c'est pas pour ça que je suis là.

\- Okay… donc tu as besoin de moi pour… ?

Cette fois-ci… Isaac rougit légèrement et se recroquevilla sur le fauteuil, les yeux rivés sur ses pieds.

\- J'ai… tiré Scott pour le Secret Santa.

\- Oh.

\- Je veux juste… pas me foirer. C'est mon Alpha.

 _Et son crush intensif_ , Stiles avait envie de rajouter. C'était pas vraiment un secret dans la meute, sauf pour Scott qui était de toute manière assez naïf pour ce genre de chose. Même si depuis quelques temps, il avait commencé à s'intéresser beaucoup plus à son Bêta… Stiles sourit encore plus. Parfait. Il n'avait qu'à aider Isaac, et si ses calculs étaient bons il raflerait tous les paris sur la mise en couple de ces deux-là ! Même Allison et Kira avaient parié !

\- Ça marche. On va trouver un truc génial, tu vas voir, Scotty va te sauter au cou.

Le visage d'Isaac se remplit aussitôt d'espoir, les yeux brillants, et Stiles grimaça devant le regard de chiot qui lui adressait.

\- En échange…

\- Je me doutais bien que ce serait pas gratuit. Je te préviens, hors de question de je m'approche de tes orteils.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Je veux juste que tu m'aides à trouver un truc pour Derek !

\- Toi enveloppé dans un ruban rouge ?

Sérieusement, pourquoi tout le monde lui sortait cette réponse ? Il lança un regard noir au blondinet qui se contenta de ricaner, beaucoup plus serein maintenant. Tout son corps se détendit et il s'affaissa un peu plus dans le fauteuil, appuyé sur un coude pour le fixer plus confortablement.

\- D'accord. Tu m'aides et je t'aide. Et tout ça reste entre nous.

\- Evidemment, Boucle d'Or. Bien, tu as déjà eu des idées ?

Isaac montra les dents en grondant légèrement au surnom, mais la menace était plus ludique que réelle. Enfin, c'est que Stiles préférait penser. De toute manière, il avait besoin de lui !

\- J'avais pensé à lui prendre deux places pour la finale du Championnat de base-ball.

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

\- Ah ouais quand même. Tu casses ta tirelire là. Et tu en prends deux pour qu'il puisse t'y emmener ?

Isaac le fusilla du regard, mais ses joues rougirent violemment et il s'agita une minute sur le canapé.

\- La ferme. C'est juste que c'est toujours plus sympa d'aller là-bas à plusieurs. Il peut y aller avec qui il veut. Je me suis dis qu'il pourrait même y emmener sa maman. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ?

\- Blague à part, c'est chouette comme idée. Pourquoi tu as pensé au base-ball et pas au lacrosse ? Scott y joue.

\- … Il m'a dit une fois qu'il préférait le base-ball.

\- Mec, t'es tellement accro à lui que tu me ferais presque pleurer… franchement, pourquoi t'es venu me demander mon avis ? Sérieusement, Scotty va te tomber dans les bras. Tu vas réaliser un de ses rêves de gosse. Par contre, si jamais tu te ruines, il va t'en vouloir à mort et culpabiliser pendant des semaines. Donc t'es sûr ?

Le loup-garou sourit timidement, mais ses yeux pétillaient de joie, ravi d'avoir trouvé du premier coup.

\- J'ai reçu l'argent de mon père. Tu penses vraiment que ça va lui plaire ?

Stiles poussa un gémissement.

\- C'est complètement injuste que tu débarques chez moi en jouant les innocents qui ont besoin d'aide alors qu'en fait t'as une super méga idée qui va t'amener direct à un rencart, et que moi j'ai toujours rien pour Derek. Et je suis le cerveau de la bande ! J'ai fouillé tout le net à la recherche du cadeau parfait à acheter et j'ai toujours rien trouvé !

\- Tu n'as pas forcément besoin d'acheter quelque chose…

\- Pardon ?

Isaac haussa les épaules. Sa posture s'était complètement détendue, et il s'était totalement avachi dans le fauteuil, les deux jambes passées par-dessus l'accoudoir et les pieds se balançant dans le vide. Stiles ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ça le rendait toujours content et quelque part un peu incrédule de voir que les loups-garous – autres que Scott bien sûr – se sentaient bien avec lui.

\- Derek n'est pas vraiment attaché aux choses matérielles. C'est plutôt passer du temps avec la meute qui est important pour lui. Les souvenirs qu'il peut se fabriquer et garder. Pourquoi tu ne lui offrirais pas une activité, ou quelque chose qui pourrait lui permettre de passer du temps avec des gens ?

Stiles le dévisagea, stupéfait. Merde. Isaac avait raison. Sérieusement, il connaissait Derek aussi, pourquoi il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Au lieu de se casser la tête comme il l'avait fait ! Bon, d'accord, ça ressemblait beaucoup au cadeau du bouclé pour Scott, mais ça restait une idée intéressante… Restait à trouver quoi.

Un concert allait complètement éclater ses oreilles trop sensibles. Un match ou une compétition de sport restait sympa, mais là ce serait vraiment trop proche de ce qu'offrait Isaac. Une collection de bons pour une activité avec chaque membre de la meute ? Pourquoi pas, mais il fallait d'abord qu'il voit avec chacun ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec Derek… Ou alors il pourrait organiser un truc lui-même ? Genre un méga pique-nique ou barbecue ? Sauf qu'il faisait trop froid en ce moment, et que des souvenirs de ce genre ils s'en étaient fait déjà plein…

L'illumination le frappa de plein fouet. A tel point qu'il arrêta de respirer pendant quelques secondes, bouche bée et les yeux écarquillés. Isaac haussa simplement un sourcil en attendant l'explosion… qui ne tarda pas.

\- Isaac, tu es un GÉNIE ! Je sais EXACTEMENT quoi lui offrir ! Bon, reste à trouver le comment et tout mais on s'en fout JE SAIS CE QUE JE VAIS LUI OFFRIR ET DEREK VA M'IDÔLATRER !

\- Ouais, ça va pas changer de d'habitude quoi…

\- Pardon ?

Le loup-garou se contenta de prendre une expression angélique.

\- Et donc, tu vas lui offrir quoi ?

\- Faut d'abord que je fasse mes recherches…

\- Pas moyen que tu t'en tires comme ça, Stilinski. Je t'ai dit ce que j'allais offrir à Scott, je t'ai donné ton idée, alors tu n'as pas intérêt à me cacher quoi que ce soit !

\- … Je vais lui offrir un album photo.

Isaac haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu sais que Lydia lui copie toutes nos photos sur son ordinateur après chaque sortie ?

\- Pas des photos actuelles.

\- Oh.

Le blondinet fronça les sourcils un moment… avant de sourire doucement.

\- C'est une bonne idée. Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ?

\- Naaan j'vais essayer de me débrouiller d'abord… mais si je bloque je t'enverrai un message, merci.

\- Bon. Dans ce cas…

Isaac jeta un petit regard triste vers la porte. Il était venu pour une raison précise et maintenant qu'il était rassuré, il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il fallait qu'il rentre au loft, au milieu de la poussière et de l'odeur âcre de la peinture fraiche, avec Derek qui jurait toutes les cinq minutes… Stiles lui jeta un coussin en pleine tête avec un soupir exaspéré.

\- Il y a du soda et des snacks au frigo. Ramène tes fesses poilues ici et passe-moi une des manettes de la console. Faut que je prenne ma revanche à Mario kart.

...

Stiles salua son père qui partait travailler et se vautra sur le canapé, le plâtre en l'air et le regard fixé sur le plafond. Bien. Il avait son idée. Restait à trouver comment la réaliser… tout en étant coincé chez lui. Et pour une fois, le sacro-saint Internet ne lui était pas d'une très grande aide – il avait déjà essayé de fouiller la veille, après le départ d'Isaac.

En même temps, comment voulez-vous trouver des photos de bonne qualité qui remontent dix ans plus tôt avec toute une famille qui ont des phares à la place des yeux ! Un gémissement lui échappa et Stiles attrapa son téléphone portable. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Pour un problème de ce niveau-là, il avait besoin de son binôme de recherche…

\- Danny ? T'es occupé là ?

\- _Ça dépend. Je suis passé déposer son ordinateur portable à Isaac au loft. Pourquoi ?_

\- Tu crois que tu pourrais passer à la maison vite fait ? J'aurai besoin d'un service.

\- _J'arrive._

Il adorait quand Danny ne posait pas trop de question. Surtout avec une troupe de loups-garous traîtres et beaucoup trop curieux pour leur bien qui avaient tendance à laisser leurs oreilles traîner dans les conversations des autres. Légèrement soulagé, Stiles s'installa un peu plus confortablement et lança les dessins animés du matin.

Danny sonna poliment – avant d'entrer quand même – à peine vingt minutes plus tard. Il sourit doucement en heurtant son poing fermé contre le sien et s'installa dans le fauteuil, son sac à dos à ses pieds.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

\- Est-ce que tu penses que tu pourrais fouiller dans les archives numériques du coin, pour voir si tu ne retrouves pas des photos de la famille Hale avant l'incendie ?

Danny haussa un sourcil surpris. Stiles se sentit rougir à sa plus grande horreur et s'agita nerveusement. L'autre ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant d'ouvrir son sac à dos pour attraper sa tablette, histoire de prendre des notes. Il y avait bien une raison pour laquelle Danny était son préféré ! Il sortit également un sac plastique qu'il jeta sur l'estomac de Stiles. L'adolescent grimaça.

\- Désolé, je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Nan, nan c'est juste… C'est quoi ce truc ?

\- Derek m'a demandé de te le porter quand il a su que je passais par ici.

Oh. Sa curiosité venait d'être boostée d'environ 250%. Stiles batailla un moment pour sortir l'objet non identifié et mou de son emballage. Il déplia un sweat à capuche gris, trop grand, tout doux, et familier… Ahuri, il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Danny.

\- Derek me donne… un de ses sweatshirts ?

L'Hawaïen sourit, les yeux pétillant de malice.

\- Non, il en a marre que tu lui voles les siens dès qu'on fait une soirée meute.

Effectivement, le vêtement avait l'air neuf, et ne portait pas l'odeur du loup-garou. Stiles retint une légère moue déçue, mais se dépêcha malgré tout de l'enfiler. Dire que Derek refusait toujours de lui dire où il les achetait ! Ces trucs étaient juste les sweats les plus confortables qu'il ait jamais portés quoi ! Il poussa un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque la chaleur douce l'enveloppa et enroula ses doigts dans les manches. Derek n'était pas beaucoup plus grand que lui, mais avec ses épaules plus larges il avait l'impression de flotter dans ce sweat. Danny ricana devant le spectacle.

\- Remarque, maintenant c'est lui qui pourra te le piquer quand on fera les soirées ici…

\- Roh ça va hein, je vais… Comment ça, les soirées ici ?

\- Bah quoi ? Tu ne peux pas conduire, et le loft est en chantier. Le plus simple pour tout le monde, c'est qu'on vienne ici.

\- Ouais, je pensais juste…

Stiles haussa les épaules. Danny secoua la tête.

\- Bien. Donc, tes photos ?

Retour au plan d'attaque. En une heure, ils avaient réussi à retrouver quelques vieux articles en ligne parlant de l'incendie, avec des photos qui ne faisaient pas trop papiers d'identité. Ils avaient aussi établi un planning pour aller visiter les archives municipales, la bibliothèque du coin et aller voir Deaton, puisque c'était lui en tant qu'ancien émissaire des Hale qui était le plus susceptible d'avoir gardé des affaires. Danny avait promis de venir le chercher pour l'accompagner là-bas, vu que son père avait confisqué les clés de sa Jeep.

Danny avait fini par partir pour rejoindre Ethan – un rendez-vous en amoureux à la patinoire du coin, Stiles avait fait mine de vomir en voyant l'air presque niais qui avait traversé le visage de son camarade – et Stiles s'était installé confortablement, ses doigts faisant tourner nerveusement son portable entre ses mains. Prenant, une grande inspiration, il finit par taper un rapide message et appuyer sur entrée avant de changer d'avis.

 **A : Derek**

 _Merci pour le sweat. Et la boule à neige._

Il se mordit la lèvre, utilisant le grattoir pour frotter son mollet douloureux. Le stress avait tendance à agiter des nerfs et ça faisait mal. Heureusement pour lui, Derek répondit rapidement.

 **De : Derek**

 _Interdit de mettre les miens. Ou de décorer ma cheminée._

 **De : Derek**

 _Ta jambe ?_

 **A : Derek**

 _Ça me graaaatte ! Tu veux vraiment pas me prêter tes griffes ?_

 **De : Derek**

 _Va dormir Stiles. J'ai du travail._

 **A : Derek**

 _Il est trop tôt pour dormir, old man, pour qui tu me prends ! Et puis j'ai des choses à faire moi aussi hein ! Danny vient tout juste de partir, donc forcément ça a repoussé mes plans !_

Stiles hésita encore une seconde, avant d'envoyer un nouveau sms.

 **A : Derek**

 _Je me disais, soirée films chez moi avec la meute, demain ?_

 **De : Derek**

 _Vois avec Scott. Mais ok pour moi. Je porte des lasagnes._

Stiles gémit à haute voix. Les lasagnes de Derek étaient juste _divines_. Mais la réponse lui faisait chaud au cœur. Il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation. Il avait cru devoir faire une croix sur leurs réunions habituelles à cause de sa jambe, mais finalement il semblerait que les autres trouvaient normal de devoir s'adapter à lui. Et c'était… chouette. Il avait envie d'en profiter tout de suite et de remercier sa meute.

Stiles ralluma la télé avec satisfaction et tira son ordinateur portable vers lui. Il n'avait pas vraiment menti à Derek. Trouver les photos, ok. Mais Noël était dans six jours… et il fallait qu'il trouve l'album qui allait quand même _contenir_ ces photos s'il voulait être livré à temps !

...

Derek était le dernier à débarquer le soir venu, les bras encombrés par les énormes plats de lasagne prêts à aller au four. Isaac et Kira se précipitèrent pour l'aider à tout poser à la cuisine, leurs estomacs gargouillant déjà. Confortablement calé dans son canapé, Stiles profita du seul point positif de son plâtre : au moins, même s'il accueillait, ce n'était pas à lui de s'occuper de tout ! Pour une fois, il pouvait juste rester là et se faire servir !

D'ailleurs, Lydia l'avait pris en otage dès son arrivée pour lui parler du dernier livre qu'elle avait lu sur ses conseils, donc il était de toute manière déjà occupé… Et puis comme toute la meute avait fini par prendre ses aises à force de venir, tout le monde savait où se trouvait quoi et ils pouvaient très bien se débrouiller tout seuls.

Scott, Boyd et Erica s'étaient débrouillés pour apporter de quoi boire et grignoter pour tout le monde en attendant que le repas principal soit prêt, et les autres déplaçaient les différents fauteuils, poufs et coussins pour que chacun puisse s'installer à son aise. Ça faisait un joyeux brouhaha auquel tout le monde s'était habitué. Le shérif s'était d'ailleurs enfui en patrouille avec Parrish dès que les premiers étaient arrivés, n'ayant aucune envie de se retrouver coincé au milieu de loups-garous surexcités.

Les débats pour choisir un film allaient de bon train, et Stiles observait tout ça avec amusement. De toute façon, il était chez lui, et handicapé en plus, donc c'était lui qui aurait le dernier mot ! D'ailleurs…

\- Isaac, pose ton DVD _Alien_ , c'est hors de question ! Et non Lydia on ne regardera pas encore _Love Actually_!

Une fois le salon finalement aménagé et les lasagnes cuites, tout le monde s'installa avec une assiette à la main devant le premier _Fast & Furious_. Boyd et Erica entassés sur le fauteuil, Allison, Kira et Malia à plat ventre devant la télé, les jambes de la dernière étalées sur les cuisses d'Aiden, Liam et Mason blottis contre le bras du canapé, Danny calé dans les bras d'Ethan, le dos contre la table, Lydia assise sur une chaise de la cuisine avec Jackson à ses pieds, Scott assis sur le canapé, Isaac perché sur l'accoudoir contre son flanc, Stiles au milieu… et Derek de l'autre côté.

L'ambiance était familière… et pourtant Stiles avait du mal à se concentrer sur le film – en même temps, c'était la sixième fois qu'il le voyait. Il avait enfilé son nouveau sweat avant le début de la soirée, et même si Scott avait ricané en lui adressant un clin d'œil, Derek n'avait eu aucune réaction. C'était un peu… décevant, en quelque sorte. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il attendait, mais certainement pas ça !

\- Arrête de gigoter, tu vas te faire mal.

Le grondement à côté de lui le fit sursauter et Stiles grimaça. Merde, c'est qu'il avait raison en plus ! Derek leva les yeux au ciel, mais lâcha sa fourchette pour glisser deux doigts sous la manche du sweat et les poser sur la peau nue de son poignet. La douleur reflua immédiatement et il soupira doucement.

\- Préviens de temps en temps…

Seul un reniflement moqueur lui répondit. Les autres n'avaient pas bronchés, même s'il était sûr d'avoir vu Scott sourire. Espèce de sale traître. Stiles secoua la main un peu à contrecœur, mais le repas de Derek refroidissait – comme le sien – et il se sentirait coupable de gâcher une telle merveille culinaire. Pour s'excuser, il leva légèrement son assiette.

\- Merci pour ça. Avec les travaux du loft, ça devait pas être simple de cuisiner.

Derek haussa les épaules et ramena son attention sur l'écran de télévision.

\- On se débrouille. Je t'en ai mis au congélateur aussi. J'en ai fait une portion aux légumes pour ton père.

\- Putain je t'aime mec.

Le loup-garou se contenta de sourire légèrement sans le regarder. Aiden grogna en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est bon, vous avez fini les deux ? Y en a qui aimeraient suivre !

\- C'est sûr que le niveau intellectuel de ce film requiert toutes tes capacités mentales mon pauvre…

\- La ferme Stilinski !

Ethan ricana au commentaire et tendit son poing à Stiles pour un check auquel il répondit mais revint très vite à son assiette pour engloutir le reste de ses lasagnes. Scott éloigna prudemment le plat une fois vidé avant de s'appuyer plus confortablement contre le dossier du canapé, l'épaule calée contre le flanc d'Isaac. Stiles retint un large sourire en voyant ça mais ne fit aucun commentaire et se contenta d'enrouler un peu plus ses mains dans les manches de son sweat.

Le film continua de se dérouler dans un silence relatif, et très vite Stiles sentit ses yeux se fermer malgré lui. Les cachets prescrits par Mélissa avaient tendance à l'assommer, surtout combinés à son traitement habituel, et comme en plus il se sentait en sécurité au milieu de la meute, il avait du mal à lutter. Il avait beau se pincer, sa tête continuait de partir en avant, son menton heurtant presque son sternum. Sauf que s'il continuait comme ça, il allait le regretter le lendemain matin.

Un bras chaud et épais s'enroula autour de lui pour l'attirer contre une épaule solide. Stiles rouvrit un œil – merde à la fin ! – et leva vaguement la tête. Derek lui jeta un coup d'œil amusé.

\- C'est bon, dors.

\- Mais…

\- Tu préfères attraper un torticolis ?

Bon argument. Très bon, même. Et puis bon, pour être franc, Stiles n'avait pas vraiment envie de trop protester. Tant pis si le reste du groupe se moquait de lui plus tard. Derek était vraiment chaud, et le sweat était confortable, et peut-être qu'en étant aussi proches il allait finir par prendre son odeur comme ceux qu'il lui piquait d'habitude…

Il s'endormit en moins de deux minutes.

* * *

 **A dimanche pour la suite !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Non j'ai pas oublié le chapitre, on est toujours dimanche ! ... Bon j'ai peut-être _un peu_ pas vu l'heure passer... Mais voilà la suite !**

* * *

Bon, les choses étaient clairement bizarres. A croire qu'ils s'étaient tous donné le mot. Stiles en était sûr. C'était fortement improbable que tout ceci ne soit pas précisément organisé par quelqu'un. Parce que cette fois-ci, c'était Boyd et les jumeaux qui étaient tranquillement debout au milieu de son salon, avec d'énormes cartons posés à leurs pieds qu'ils étaient en train d'ouvrir. A même pas huit heures du matin.

\- D'accooooord ?

\- Hey fils, tu veux un peu de café ?

Très bien, même son père était de mèche. Stiles observa d'un air trahi le Shérif déposer un plateau chargé de mugs fumants sur la table basse comme si toute la situation était normale. Sauf que ce n'était PAS normal ! Même toutes leurs aventures surnaturelles étaient plus logiques à côté de ça !

Malgré tout, Stiles finit de descendre prudemment l'escalier avec ses béquilles pour aller se caler dans le fauteuil, encore en pyjama, plâtre en l'air sur la table basse. De toute façon, il était le meilleur pour s'adapter, il allait bien trouver le moyen de s'en sortir ! Toujours un peu méfiant, il accepta la tasse de café que lui tendait son père avant de s'intéresser au contenu des cartons.

Les trois loups-garous travaillaient avec efficacité pour les vider d'ailleurs, et rapidement le salon se retrouva envahi de formes en bois ou en métal étranges, de vis, d'outils de torture – en tout cas de l'avis de Stiles – et autres objets non identifiés. Le Shérif s'installa sur le sofa avec son journal et hocha la tête d'un air appréciateur, comme si tout ce bazar signifiait quelque chose pour lui.

\- Bon courage les gars. S'il vous manque quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à aller jeter un œil dans mon garage.

\- Merci Shérif.

\- Noah, garçon. Arrête avec ton « Shérif ».

Ethan acquiesça sans rien ajouter, passant une grande plaque en métal brossé à son frère jumeau qui la fit tournoyer entre ses mains sans un mot avant de la poser un peu plus loin. Stiles était incapable de tenir sa langue. Il ne les avait pas harcelés dès qu'il avait mis un pied dans la pièce, il était déjà fier de lui !

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Un meuble. De rangement.

\- Pour ?

\- Derek.

\- Mais pourquoi il vous envoie bricoler chez moi ?! Il est en plein travaux, ça pose pas de problèmes que vous mettiez de la poussière partout là-bas !

\- Il n'est pas au courant, crétin…

\- Aiden.

\- Pardon Shérif.

Le grand blond n'avait absolument pas l'air désolé et Noah leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupir désespéré. Stiles fronça les sourcils. Alors là, il n'y comprenait plus rien… C'était _lui_ qui avait pioché Derek pour le Secret Santa ! C'était à _lui_ de lui faire un cadeau ! Et puis d'abord, pourquoi ils s'associaient ces trois-là hein ?

\- C'est pour sa crémaillère ?

\- Non.

\- Alleeeez Boyd dis-moi !

Boyd se contenta de grogner en dépliant le manuel d'assemblage.

\- Sérieusement, Stiles… C'est pour son anniversaire.

\- Pardon ?

Cette fois-ci, même le Shérif lui jeta un regard blasé.

\- L'anniversaire de Derek. Le 24 décembre. Ça te rappelle quelque chose ?

Silence. Stiles pouvait entendre ses oreilles bourdonner alors que ses yeux s'écarquillaient d'horreur. Ses doigts se crispèrent autour de son mug et il avala difficilement sa salive. C'était une blague. Honnêtement. A quoi pensait son cerveau ? _Il avait oublié l'anniversaire de Derek Hale ?!_

Boyd, Aiden et Ethan profitèrent des quelques minutes de calme que la réalisation de Stiles avait provoquées pour déchiffrer les instructions et se répartir le montage. Le Shérif attrapa sa propre tasse de café et se rendit à la page sport, histoire de décortiquer tranquillement les résultats tant qu'il le pouvait encore. Et puis…

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

\- Et voilà c'est parti…

\- Non mais… pourquoi personne ne m'a rien dit plus tôt !

\- Vu ton obsession pour Derek, on s'est tous dit que tu serais le premier à y penser, et comme tu ne parlais pas de faire un cadeau commun avec qui que ce soit on t'a laissé préparer ton truc tout seul. Pas envie d'entre parler de votre vie sexuelle.

\- Aiden !

Le loup-garou se contenta d'hausser une épaule, Ethan ricana en attrapant un premier tournevis et Boyd secoua la tête avant de se tourner vers lui, assis en tailleur et ses bras massifs appuyés sur ses genoux.

\- Je ne vais clairement _pas_ remercier Derek pour nous avoir envoyé ici te tenir compagnie.

\- … Attends, quoi ?

Le Shérif leva brièvement le nez de son journal.

\- Hier soir en rentrant, je lui ai dit que j'allais avoir une journée chargée aujourd'hui, et que je n'allais pas pouvoir rentrer à midi. Il s'est proposé de s'occuper de ça. Et ce matin, tes amis ont sonné à la porte.

\- J'ai pas besoin qu'on me BABY-SITTE !

\- Il ne te baby-sitte pas. Mais tu lui as dit que c'était pas facile d'être tout seul, et comme il devait absolument finir la cuisine…

Stiles se sentait trahi. Il n'avait jamais dit un truc comme ça d'abord ! Enfin, pas comme ça ! Et puis même si Derek avait compris ça, il n'avait pas à le partager avec toute la meute non plus ! Il n'avait pas envie qu'il se fiche du pauvre petit humain fragile ! Mais Boyd frappa dans son mollet pour attirer son attention.

\- Tu fais partie de la meute. On prend soin les uns des autres. Derek s'est inquiété, on avait besoin d'un coin tranquille, donc je me suis porté volontaire. Et de toute manière, je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple de monter ce truc avec toi.

\- Oh.

\- Enfin, une fois que t'auras fini de paniquer à propos de l'anniversaire…

\- AAAAAAAAH !

Et il était reparti… Bon sang, comment il allait pouvoir faire ! Il avait déjà eu du mal à trouver quelque chose pour Noël en lui-même, alors deux cadeaux à la fois, c'était mission impossible ! Un gémissement désespéré lui échappa alors que Stiles s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son fauteuil. Bien. Il lui fallait un plan. Un plan béton ! Il était doué pour ça ! Et puis il n'allait pas non plus toujours demander l'aide des autres ! Déjà Isaac lui avait permis de trouver son album…

Boyd et les jumeaux travaillaient vite – surtout lorsque Stiles s'en mêlait avant que l'un des loups ne s'énerve et ne déchire tout – et le meuble se monta rapidement. Il était élégant, un mélange de bois sombre et de fer noir, dans un style industriel, qui allait vraiment coller à l'ambiance du loft rénové. Et les trois garçons observaient le résultat de leur travail avec fierté, en sueur malgré leur endurance surnaturelle. Stiles sourit, amusé par leur expression… avant de froncer les sourcils.

\- Maintenant qu'il est monté… vous savez comment vous allez le sortir d'ici ? et l'amener chez Derek ?

Les loups-garous se figèrent sur place. Ils échangèrent un regard ahuri… et Stiles éclata de rire. Un vrai fou rire, avec les larmes aux yeux et les bras croisés sur le ventre. Tant pis si sa jambe lui faisait mal à force de se tordre dans tous les sens. Voir la tête de ces trois grands gaillards réaliser leur erreur n'avait pas de prix ! Il pouvait même pardonner son indiscrétion à Derek pour un cadeau comme ça…

...

Danny était venu chercher Stiles pour leur chasse aux photos. Il avait déjà pu se renseigner aux archives, qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à leur offrir, mais aussi auprès de la bibliothèque du lycée qui conservait toutes les photos des anciens élèves. Danny en avait profité pour lui rappeler le petit souci « loup-garouesque » que risquait d'avoir la famille Hale sur les photos… mais de toute manière c'était toujours mieux que rien.

Effectivement, les clichés scolaires n'étaient pas vraiment terribles, presque cliniques tellement les Hale faisaient des efforts pour ne pas laisser leurs yeux flasher devant l'objectif. Malgré tout, ils remercièrent la bibliothèque pour les laisser en faire des copies – de mauvaise qualité en plus – avant de se diriger vers les archives. Qui s'avérèrent encore plus inutiles, puisqu'elles n'avaient conservé que quelques articles de journal parus au moment du drame. Le papier avait mal vieilli, floutant l'encre des photos.

Stiles était au bord du désespoir en sortant du vieux bâtiment. Son idée de cadeau tombait à l'eau. Il avait eu tellement de mal à la trouver en plus ! Et il lui fallait encore une idée pour son anniversaire ! Et on était le 20 décembre ! Tout était foutu. Il voulait juste se rouler en boule et pleurer.

Danny posa une main sur sa cuisse pour la presser gentiment alors qu'il se garait sur le parking du cabinet vétérinaire.

\- T'en fais pas, Deaton aura sûrement quelque chose pour nous. Après tout, il était l'émissaire des Hale !

\- … Tu penses pas que Derek ou Peter serait déjà venu le voir pour récupérer des photos si jamais il avait quelque chose ? Ou que Deaton leur aurait déjà donné ?

\- Pas d'après ce qu'il m'a dit. Et vu tous les évènements qui sont arrivés ces derniers mois, je crois pas qu'ils y aient vraiment pensé. Et puis de toute manière, maintenant qu'on y est, on va pas faire demi-tour ! On verra bien !

Stiles répondit simplement d'un grognement en haussant les épaules. Danny leva les yeux au ciel devant son défaitisme, mais sortit la voiture et fit le tour du véhicule pour l'aider à descendre. Foutu plâtre ! Stiles en avait déjà ras-le-bol de se le trimballer ! Il grommela un peu plus en attrapant ses béquilles et se traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, jetant un regard noir à Danny qui gloussait.

Deaton les attendait derrière son comptoir, les bras appuyés sur le plateau en une boîte en carton posée bien en évidence juste à côté de lui. Stiles écarquilla les yeux, plein d'espoir… et s'emmêla les pieds en tentant de franchir la porte. Danny le rattrapa par le bras alors que le vétérinaire secouait la tête avec amusement.

\- Assieds-toi. J'apprécierai que tu évites de te casser autre chose dans mon cabinet, je n'ai rien qui te serait utile ici.

\- Ouais, ouais, je sais… Vous avez pu trouver quelque chose ?

Deaton hocha la tête et attendit que Stiles soit bien installé avant de s'approcher pour lui donner la boîte.

\- J'avais presque oublié leur existence… Mais ton côté fouineur a du bon parfois. J'ai pu demander à mon réseau aussi et je pense avoir répondu à ta demande.

\- Votre réseau ?

\- Les Hale étaient très respectés et appréciés par la communauté. Ils participaient à beaucoup de réunion de loups-garous, et il existe quelques images. Tous ceux à qui j'ai pu penser et qui en avaient ont accepté de me les envoyer. Donc voici tout ce que j'ai.

\- Derek et Peter ne vous ont jamais demandé ces photos ?

Le druide secoua la tête, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

\- Je te l'ai dit. Je les avais quasiment oubliées. Et je pense que eux les avaient complètement oubliées… s'ils ont jamais su que ces clichés existent. Pour eux, toute trace de leur famille doit avoir disparu dans l'incendie.

Stiles se contenta de se mordre la lèvre, le carton posé sur les genoux. Il prit une grande inspiration, un peu nerveux malgré tout, et souleva le couvercle. Il y avait moins de photos qu'il le pensait vu la taille de la boîte, mais suffisamment pour remplir son album. Il avala sa salive en prenant une enveloppe qui contenait quelques clichés, et gloussa en découvrant ce qui devait être Laura, âgée de quatre ou cinq ans, qui aidait un bébé Derek à esquisser ses premiers pas. Deux grandes mains encadraient le corps du bambin pour le retenir en cas de chute – sans doute Papa Hale.

\- Merde, il est trop chou !

Danny grogna en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et Deaton rit.

\- J'avoue m'être replongé dans mes souvenirs… C'est une bonne idée de tu as eu là, Stiles.

L'adolescent se contenta d'acquiescer en parcourant rapidement les photos. Bon sang, toute la famille était vraiment ultra sexy – même si c'était _vraiment_ bizarre de voir Peter aussi jeune… et séduisant… – … et Derek petit était absolument adorable. Après tout, s'il numérisait quelques clichés pour lui tout seul, personne ne le saurait non ? De toute façon, vu tout ce qu'il accumulait sur son ordinateur pour ses recherches, aucun membre de la meute ne se risquerait à fouiller dedans !

Une cliente qui arrivait avec son petit chien coupa rapidement leur réunion. Stiles se dépêcha de ranger les photos et de remercier Deaton. Il aurait tout le temps de les regarder quand il serait chez lui ! Danny remercia poliment le vétérinaire et garda la porte ouverte, le temps que Stiles sorte tranquillement – et sans trébucher cette fois-ci. Un petit sourire content étira ses lèvres alors qu'il jetait un œil à sa montre. Ils avaient été plus vite qu'il ne le pensait, il avait même du temps pour aller rejoindre Ethan !

Stiles ne protesta même pas contre son air rêveur – et franchement niais, vraiment, des fois ceux deux-là étaient encore pire que Scott et Allison quand ils étaient ensemble – trop focalisé sur ce qu'il tenait sur ses genoux. Ses doigts tambourinaient sur le carton. Ça le démangeait vraiment de se plonger dans les photos de Derek petit. Un Derek encore innocent, qui n'avait pas été marqué par Kate et la mort de sa famille. Et il avait tellement entendu parler des Hale qu'il mourrait d'envie de mettre enfin des visages sur les noms.

Sauf que lorsque Danny s'engagea devant chez lui pour le déposer… il y avait déjà une Camaro noire familière garée devant le perron. Stiles grimaça, resserrant la boîte entre ses bras comme si c'était un bébé à protéger – et oui, c'était un peu le cas ! Comment il allait pouvoir passer discrètement alors que le principal intéressé se tenait JUSTE devant la porte ?

Danny se contenta d'une grimace de sympathie, lui tapota l'épaule, et l'abandonna debout sur les graviers pour faire demi-tour. Ce lâcheur. Stiles resta sur place, en équilibre sur ses béquilles, le carton à ses pieds. Son père secoua la tête et se rapprocha pour l'aider à rentrer.

\- Danny était pressé ?

\- Faut croire…

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Rien ! Trois fois rien ! Juste un projet, tu sais, du matériel de recherche, pas important, c'était histoire de m'occuper pendant je suis coincé tu vois, sinon je tourne et je vire et au final c'est toi qui va me virer donc…

\- Hey, hey, c'est bon, gamin, j'ai compris.

Vu son air amusé, il avait peut-être un peu _trop_ compris… Stiles se renfrogna et empoigna plus fermement ses cannes pour pouvoir rentrer. Derek était resté sur le perron, toute son attention focalisée sur lui, comme s'il se tenait prêt à venir le rattraper au moindre trébuchement – et connaissant son côté un peu surprotecteur, c'était tout à fait possible, et Stiles n'avait aucune envie de donner raison à sa paranoïa !

\- Hey Sourwolf, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- J'avais besoin d'un outil et ton père a accepté de me prêter le sien.

\- Ah cool ! Les travaux avancent bien alors ? Non parce que t'avais promis de m'envoyer des photos et j'ai toujours rien vu ! T'as peur que je vois l'étendue des dégâts ou quoi ? Chuis sûr que tout le monde est venu voir et que moi je reste coincé sur mon canapé ! Et d'ailleurs…

Derek posa une main sur sa bouche pour couper court à son bavardage dès qu'il arriva à son niveau, une étincelle d'agacement fatigué dans les yeux. Oh, très bien, le grand méchant loulou était chatouilleux sur le sujet. Stiles pouvait voir des traces de poussière dans ses cheveux et quelques toutes petites tâches de peinture derrière son oreille. C'était mignon.

\- Râle encore une fois et t'auras rien du tout.

\- Humpf ?

Le Shérif leva les yeux au ciel devant leur manège mais ne s'arrêta pas, portant le carton de photos à l'intérieur. Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Derek fouillait dans sa poche. Il en ressortit son poing fermé, tourné vers le bas. Comment l'adolescent ne bougeait pas, un peu sceptique, il haussa un sourcil et commença à ramener son bras vers lui…

Stiles se précipita pour attraper son poignet.

\- Non, non, attends !

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Derek et il ouvrit la main.

\- J'ai trouvé ça dans mon grenier…

Il y avait une pièce au milieu de sa paume. Curieux, Stiles ajusta son équilibre pour pouvoir la prendre et l'examiner. Son pouce redessina les gravures pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait cru reconnaître. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Si tu ne la veux pas, je la jette.

\- NON !

Stiles ramena la pièce contre son cœur, l'air trahi. Son geste brusque le fit vaciller et Derek le rattrapa par le bras, sourcils froncés.

\- Fais gaffe.

\- La pièce collector de Princesse Leïa ! Je ne te laisserai pas commettre un tel sacrilège, pauvre ignorant ! Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile de la trouver ?

\- Vraiment ?

\- Mec. Je vais encadrer cette petite merveille et l'accrocher au-dessus de mon lit. Tout le monde sera vert de jalousie en voyant ça !

\- Parce que tu invites tout le monde dans ta chambre ?

Stiles balaya ce détail d'un geste de la main, les yeux rivés sur ce qu'il tenait. Derek secoua la tête avec amusement et le lâcha avec lenteur, vérifiant qu'il tenait bien tout seul.

\- Rentre, tu vas attraper froid. Je vais y retourner.

\- Ouais, ouais… Et t'as intérêt à m'envoyer des photos cette fois ! Et si tu retrouves d'autres merveilles comme celles-ci, interdiction de les mettre à la poubelle ! Tout ce que tu ne connais pas, tu amènes au professionnel de la ville ! Nan mais jeter une pièce collector de Star Wars, il a perdu la tête…

\- Rentre Stiles.

Stiles rangea précieusement la pièce dans sa propre poche – parce que oui, autant il n'en revenait pas que Derek ait pu retrouver ça, autant il faisait _vraiment_ froid et il avait des photos à examiner. En espérant que son père ait eut pitié et ait posé la boîte juste à côté du canapé !

* * *

 **A mercredi !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello hello !**

 **Contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours ! Voilà la suite ! (oui, je suis nulle pour les "intros" et pis de toute façon y a pas grand monde qui les lit donc zut)**

* * *

Stiles déballa soigneusement l'album photo qu'il venait de recevoir. Il avait dépensé un peu plus que prévu – surtout pour un album photo quoi – mais ça valait vraiment le coup. La couverture en cuir ouvragé, avec son fermoir métallique, était absolument magnifique et totalement… Derek. Il était vraiment fier de sa trouvaille !

Les photos étaient classées sur la table basse, prêtes à être rangées dans l'album. Il avait passé la soirée de la veille à les regarder avec son père – et d'accord, peut-être qu'il en avait numérisé quelques unes, à peine une vingtaine ! – et il s'était couché un peu chamboulé malgré tout. Nostalgique, Noah lui avait un peu parlé des parents Hale qu'il avait déjà croisés quelques fois. Il avait réussi à peu près à mettre un nom sur chaque visage et à trouver des photos sympas de chaque membre de la famille pour les insérer dans l'album. Sauf que maintenant, il appréhendait un tout petit peu la réaction de Derek…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant violemment sursauter. Paniqué, Stiles attrapa la couverture qui trainait sur le dossier du canapé pour la jeter sur le tas de photos, glissant l'album vide dessous. Il se jeta ensuite au fond du canapé, jonglant avec la télécommande pour allumer la télé et faire comme s'il était occupé à autre chose.

Scott se laissa tomber à côté de lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey bro ! Éteins-moi ça, attrape ton manteau et mets une chaussette sur ton plâtre. Je te kidnappe !

\- Hein ?

\- Ton père est au courant, ma mère a donné son autorisation, alors bouge ! Le moteur chauffe en attendant !

\- Mais…

Sauf que Scott avait déjà éteint la télé – tout juste allumée – et fouillait les placards à a recherche du blouson de Stiles. Hébété, celui-ci se laissa habiller comme un bébé, hisser sur ses béquilles et pousser vers la sortie. Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet vers les photos toujours cachées, mais Scott se pencha vers son oreille.

\- T'inquiète, je me doutais que tu travaillais sur le cadeau de Derek, c'est pour ça que c'est moi qui suis venu te chercher.

\- Derek est là ?

\- A ton avis, qui fait chauffer la voiture ?

\- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est toute cette histoire encore ?

\- Tu verras !

Scott prit soin d'éteindre toutes les lumières et de verrouiller la porte avant d'amener Stiles jusqu'à la Camaro qui tournait. Derek lui ouvrit la portière passager depuis l'intérieur, siège reculé au max pour lui laisser la place de s'installer correctement avec sa jambe. Tout ceci sentait le piège à plein nez. Les deux loups-garous semblaient bien trop contents d'eux-mêmes, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe.

Pour la peine, Stiles régla la station radio sur une fréquence qui diffusait les chants de Noël les plus kitsch possibles. Mais même ça les fit seulement sourire un peu plus. Définitivement louche. Surtout lorsqu'ils quittèrent la ville.

\- Bon, maintenant, ça suffit. Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez à la fin ?

\- On va chercher un sapin pour le loft. Et des décorations de Noël.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et se redressa dans son siège.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Ouaip.

\- Mais je croyais qu'au marché, t'avais trouvé ?

Derek haussa les épaules, les oreilles rougissantes.

\- Non. Trop de monde. Et tu m'as fait courir partout pour voir des trucs inutiles, j'avais autre chose à faire. Donc cette fois, on va dans un coin tranquille.

\- Et les travaux du loft ? Tu prends une pause comme ça ? Vaut mieux pas attendre que tout soit fini avant d'y mettre ton sapin ?

\- Ça doit sécher. Mais si vraiment ça t'ennuie, je fais demi-tour et…

\- NON ! Non c'est bon j'ai rien dit ! Je suis sage !

A l'arrière, Scott leva les yeux au ciel. Il connaissait son meilleur ami par cœur… Et comme il s'en doutait, Stiles compara les différentes combinaisons de couleurs qui iraient le mieux dans le loft rénové durant _tout_ le trajet. Pour finalement parvenir à la conclusion que le rouge et blanc conviendrait très bien – ce qui était de toute manière le code couleur que Derek avait l'intention d'imposer. Ils en avaient parlé avant d'arriver chez les Stilinski et Derek n'était pas assez fou pour laisser carte blanche totale à Stiles…

Leur arrêt à la pépinière, à quelques kilomètres de Beacon Hill, fut assez rapide. Stiles n'avait pas dit grand-chose pour une fois, se contentant d'insister pour que le sapin soit suffisamment touffu. Scott et Derek l'avaient choisi « au nez » avant de le charger sur le toit de la Camaro, sur la galerie qu'ils avaient montée en anticipation. Il y avait une boutique de décorations provisoire juste à côté de la pépinière, complètement vide. En même temps, trois jours avant le réveillon, ce n'était pas étonnant.

Stiles clopina jusqu'à l'intérieur avec enthousiasme, les yeux brillants. Son père et lui utilisaient les mêmes décorations depuis des années, à cause de la valeur sentimentale. Alors avoir la possibilité de refaire tout un stock depuis le début… Ça n'allait pas lui arriver tous les jours ! Et c'était important ! C'était pour la meute !

Scott et Derek le rejoignirent alors qu'il examinait soigneusement des petits cerfs en polystyrène blanc. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil sceptique avant de revenir aux suspensions.

\- Nan, on va éviter les Bambis parce que vous allez les manger et ça va me faire pleurer.

\- Stiles…

\- Ose me dire le contraire espèce de sale monstre. Tu as mangé un lapin à la dernière pleine lune !

Scott gémit.

\- C'était du ragoût de lapin que Malia avait fait, bon sang ! Tu vas arrêter avec cette histoire !

\- Tu. As. Mangé. Panpan. Je n'arrêterai jamais avec cette abomination. Alors pas question que tu fasses la même chose avec Bambi.

\- Stiles, ce n'est PAS Bambi !

\- Et puis même si toi tu n'y mets pas un croc, je suis sûr que Derek lui va…

Une claque derrière la tête le coupa dans son élan. Derek le fusilla du regard, un flash bleu éclairant ses yeux alors qu'il retroussait légèrement la lèvre supérieure.

\- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi. Je vais chercher un panier. Et on prend ça.

\- Naaaan vous allez les manger !

\- Stiles !

L'adolescent gloussa avant d'enrouler son bras autour de celui de Scott pour s'en servir comme béquille humaine et le traîner vers les guirlandes lumineuses. Parce que Noël n'était pas vraiment Noël sans guirlandes lumineuses ! Et un automate de Père Noël. Mais ça, ça viendrait plus tard… ce serait bien plus drôle avec Derek !

Au final, les achats avaient été plutôt rapides, dans la mesure où Stiles étant incapable de se décider Derek avait finit par prendre tout ce qui était rouge ou blanc. Au moins ils auraient le choix ! Scott s'était chargé de tout porter pendant que les deux autres se disputaient sur les autres décorations. Stiles voulait absolument ramener plusieurs automates – entre autres quatre Pères Noël, dont un sur un traîneau tiré par deux rennes, un couple de pingouins, un ours polaire, trois lutins empilant des cadeaux – et un wagon entier de peluches.

\- Trois maximum !

\- Naaan Derek tu peux pas m'imposer ça ! C'est inhumain !

\- Continue tes caprices et je descends à deux.

-Maaaiiiiis Dereeeeeek !

\- Stiles. Trois. Et je t'en accorde un nouveau par an.

La proposition eut le mérite de couper Stiles dans ses protestations. Il referma la bouche et plissa les yeux d'un air méfiant, dévisageant Derek. Celui-ci avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncés. Scott se balançait sur ses talons en attendant en souriant, amusé.

\- Trois automates et deux peluches.

\- Stiles, non !

\- Alleez ! Et je fais des cookies ! Pour Noël ! Deux douzaines !

\- Trois automates et _une_ peluche.

\- Mais elle va se sentir toute seule !

\- C'est une peluche, Stiles !

\- M'en fous, c'est moi qu'achète la deuxième, na.

\- C'est chez moi, je décide ce qui rentre ou pas.

Stiles gonfla les joues dans une moue boudeuse, les bras fermement serrés autours de quatre animaux rembourrés et le dos calé contre une étagère pour ne pas tomber. Derek grogna, se frottant le visage d'une main.

\- Sérieusement, t'as quel âge…

-Steuplé. Trois automates et deux peluches. Steuplé steuplé steuplé steuplé steupléééé !

\- D'accord, d'accord ! Ferme-là maintenant !

\- Yes !

Exalté, Stiles vacilla en avant pour tomber dans la poitrine de Derek, écrasant les peluches entre eux. Le loup-garou grogna en assurant sa prise autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher de se retrouver complètement par terre.

\- Bon sang, fais attention ! Et hors de question que le loup trône chez moi.

\- Mais…

\- Pas. De. Loup. Ou j'annule tout ce qu'on vient de dire.

Stiles jeta un regard infiniment triste au loup tout doux, habillé d'un bonnet de Père Noël, avant de le reposer avec un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il prit encore de longues minutes pour choisir les articles finaux et les déposer dans le panier que tenait Scott. D'ailleurs, Derek récupéra tous leurs articles dans une main, l'autre guidant le coude de Stiles jusqu'à ce que Scott l'attrape.

\- Voiture, vous deux. Je paie et j'arrive.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si tu restes une minute de plus ici, tu vas encore changer d'avis et on a suffisamment de choses. Donc, _dehors_.

Stiles fit la moue ne nouvelle fois, mais se laissa entraîner jusqu'à la Camaro. Il sentait que Derek commençait vraiment à s'impatienter, à force de tourner dans la petite boutique, et ses bras lui faisaient mal à devoir porter son poids sur ses béquilles. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa lorsqu'il se laissait aller sur le siège passager et que son plâtre reposait sur le plancher. Scott tendit le bras pour attraper sa nuque. Ses veines noircirent immédiatement, le soulageant un peu plus.

\- Je t'aime Scotty.

\- Moi aussi, bro. Content d'être sorti de chez toi un peu ?

\- Ouais… Merci pour ça.

\- Quand tu veux.

Derek les rejoignit rapidement, grognant entre ses dents contre le poids de ses sacs et Stiles préféra se faire petit sur son siège, un large sourire aux lèvres.

...

Le lendemain, Stiles pensait vraiment pouvoir se reposer. Toujours en pyjama, allongé sur le canapé et la télécommande à la main. Mine de rien, ses deux dernières sorties l'avaient fatigué, à devoir trimballer son plâtre, et sa jambe était un peu douloureuse. De plus, il devait toujours trouver le cadeau d'anniversaire de Derek ! La panique commençait à l'envahir alors que la date limite approchait. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée. Et il se mettait tout seul la pression. Tout le monde y avait pensé sauf lui ! C'était IMPOSSIBLE ! Stiles laissa sa tête tomber en arrière avec un gémissement de désespoir, ignorant totalement le dessin animé qui passait à la télé.

Une main large, chaude et légèrement calleuse se posa sur son cou. Stiles bondit, son rythme cardiaque s'emballant pendant quelques secondes… avant de reconnaître le toucher.

\- DEREK, NOM DE DIEU !

\- Je t'ai appelé trois fois déjà. Tu t'étais perdu dans ta tête.

\- Ah.

\- Pour une fois que j'utilisais la clé…

Stiles ricana au trait d'humour alors que Derek absorbait les dernières traces de douleur de sa jambe. Le loup-garou finit par le lâcher et lui tapota l'épaule.

\- Allez, debout. J'ai un truc à te montrer.

\- Hein ? Oh allez quoi, il est à peine onze heures du matin, c'est les vacances, tout le monde dort, pourquoi est-ce que tu viens encore m'embêter ?

\- Va t'habiller.

\- Et si j'ai pas envie de bouger, hein ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est pas parce que je suis devenu un poids mort que vous devez forcément me prendre pour une poupée de chiffons que vous pouvez balader comme vous voulez !

Derek fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne te prends pas pour une poupée de chiffons. J'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir. Peter et Chris apportent de quoi manger à midi, je pensais réunir la meute. Ton père aussi est invité. Il ne t'a pas dit ?

Et merde, il se sentait idiot à présent. Derek avait vraiment l'air contrit, les coins de sa bouche crispés. D'ailleurs, il devenait un peu trop bon dans le petit jeu de « je-te-fais-culpabiliser » ! Stiles soupira longuement et se redressa sur les coudes. Il observa l'autre d'un air méfiant.

\- Juste me montrer un truc et manger avec la meute. C'est ça ?

\- Juste ça.

\- Tu me _jures_ que je vais pouvoir rester assis dans un coin et pas bouger ?

\- Tu as vraiment mal ?

Maintenant le loup-garou avait l'air préoccupé. Une nouvelle fois, il fit glisser ses doigts le long de son cou pour drainer toute trace de douleur. Stiles ferma les yeux à la caresse – _au contact, bon sang, contact ! prends pas tes rêves pour des réalités !_ – et expira lentement.

\- Ça va si je bouge pas trop. Et j'ai des courbatures dans les bras et les épaules à cause des béquilles.

\- Tu resteras sur le canapé.

\- Dans ce cas…

Mentalement, l'adolescent dit adieu à sa journée de tranquillité et de recherche du cadeau idéal pour se relever. Il s'habilla aussi rapidement qu'il le put, jurant lorsque son plâtre rêche accrochait au tissu de son jogging. Derek attendit patiemment au pied des escaliers, l'oreille tendue au cas où Stiles trébucherait. Dès qu'il fut prêt, il l'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, tournant autour de lui comme une sorte de vautour très, très inquiet.

\- Sérieux, Sourwolf, tu commences à faire peur. Laisse-moi avancer tranquille ou on y arrivera jamais et je vais geler à mort dehors !

\- Tu aurais dû te couvrir plus que ça.

\- Je vais passer la journée au milieu de la meute et vous dégagez tous plus de chaleur qu'un volcan en activité, je voulais pas non plus mourir de déshydratation. Pousse-toi que je monte !

Derek fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mais s'écarta d'un pas pour le laisser accéder à la voiture. Stiles grogna en s'installant tant bien que mal et monta immédiatement le chauffage. Sérieusement, ce n'était pas parce que la plupart était à l'épreuve du froid qu'il devait forcément oublier les autres !

Le trajet jusqu'au loft fut assez rapide. Derek conduisait prudemment, attentif à éviter chaque nid de poule pour ne pas trop le secouer. Stiles sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement et se força à se concentrer sur la musique qui passait en chantant à tue-tête, histoire d'éviter que ses pensées ne dérapent et que le loup-garou ne sente quoi que ce soit. C'était clairement pas le moment !

Dès qu'ils se garèrent devant le bâtiment, Derek sortit le premier pour ouvrir la portière à Stiles. Celui-ci – qui bataillait pour sortir ses béquilles et son plâtre sans rien heurter – fronça les sourcils pour râler une nouvelle fois. Il n'était PAS une poupée ni un invalide complet ! Mais Derek plaqua sa main sur sa bouche avant qu'il ait eu le temps de sortir un mot. Stiles envisagea de lui lécher la paume – d'une manière très mature, bien sûr – mais il l'avait déjà lâché.

\- L'ascenseur est en panne.

\- Tu te fous de moi là ? T'es venu me chercher alors que j'étais peinard et tout, pour me faire grimper tes quatre _putain_ d'étages sans ascenseur ?! Mais tu veux ma mort en fait c'est ça ! C'est un nouveau plan élaboré pour me réduire au silence ! Et chuis sûr que les autres traîtres sont de mèche avec toi ! Et…

\- Promis, ça en vaut le coup. Je vais te porter jusqu'en haut.

\- Tu QUOIS ?

Stiles sentit son visage s'embraser dans la seconde. Porté par Derek. Nope. Nope nope nope. Son cerveau et ses hormones n'y survivraient jamais ! Connaissant la délicatesse de l'autre, il allait finir en sac à patates sur une de ses – sublimes – épaules avec une vue directe sur son fessier ! Mais Derek se penchait déjà vers lui, impossible de s'échapper… et Stiles poussa un couinement strident lorsqu'un bras se glissa sous ses genoux et l'autre derrière son dos.

Derek se releva souplement, comme s'il ne pesait rien, et ajusta sa prise en le faisant légèrement sauter dans ses bras. Instinctivement, Stiles resserra sa poigne sur les béquilles qu'il avait agrippées sans même y songer.

\- Tu vas quand même pas me porter en mode PRINCESSE !

\- C'est le mieux pour ta jambe. Si tu râles encore, je te laisse tomber.

Stiles referma aussitôt les mâchoires dans un claquement sonore. Bon. Très bien. Derek allait le porter jusqu'à chez lui. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Il n'était même pas complètement obsédé par les biceps contractés contre lui ou les pectoraux qui bougeaient au rythme des marches. Pas duuuu tout. D'ailleurs, l'éraflure sur le plastique de sa béquille était absolument passionnante.

Derek rit doucement en le posant à terre, une fois arrivés face à sa porte, lorsque Stiles vacilla. Il attendit patiemment, le temps qu'il retrouve son équilibre et qu'il soit suffisamment assuré sur ses cannes avant de le lâcher définitivement.

\- Ferme les yeux.

\- Tu… es totalement flippant. Sérieux. Creepy Sourwolf. Tout le monde est derrière la porte et va me sauter dessus dès que je vais faire un pas à l'intérieur, c'est ça ?

\- Non. Ils arrivent plus tard.

\- Alors tu veux pouvoir bénéficier du spectacle de moi m'étalant sur tes outils de bricolage pour finir couvert de poussière sans être dérangé par un autre spectateur. Trop aimable.

\- Fais-moi confiance.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il joue sur la corde sensible, hein ? Stiles souffla d'un air boudeur, mais accepta de fermer les yeux. Il entendit la lourde porte métallique s'ouvrir et une faible odeur de peinture flottait dans l'air – presque trop faible par rapport à ce à quoi il s'attendait. Il sentit Derek l'attraper par les coudes pour le guider lentement à l'intérieur. Il le lâcha pour pouvoir refermer et Stiles gigota sur place, impatient de voir ce qui l'entourait. Du bout de la béquille, il essaya de trouver quelque chose mais il n'y avait absolument rien autour de lui, à part l'habituelle marche qui permettait de descendre dans l'espace de vie.

\- Bien. Tu peux regarder.

Ça il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ! Stiles rouvrit immédiatement les yeux… et en resta bouche bée.

Derek avait terminé les travaux. Entièrement. Tout en gardant l'avantage d'un grand espace ouvert, il avait redéfini correctement les espaces dans un esprit industriel – mais habitable et cosy et chaleureux et _bordel_. Le parquet à l'ancienne avait retrouvé une couleur profonde – merci le cirage –, les murs étaient peints en gris, ou recouverts de briques, la cuisine s'était agrandie et surtout rééquipée, et le must du must, le loft était _meublé_.

Il y avait une table de salle à manger, immense, en bois brut, avec suffisamment de chaises pour toute la meute. Il y avait un vrai bureau dans l'un des coins de la pièce, avec de grandes bibliothèques et un bureau d'architecte. Et un _ordinateur_. Et l'espace salon… Stiles en bavait déjà. Le vieux sofa défoncé sur lequel ils avaient à peu près tous saigné avait disparu, remplacé par un vrai canapé en cuir – il allait de suite se renseigner auprès de Deaton pour le traiter à fond contre tout type de tâches. Il y avait plusieurs petites tables basses, en bois ou en métal, plus facilement déplaçables pour qu'ils puissent s'installer comme ils le souhaitaient au milieu des trois fauteuils différents et d'une montagne de coussins. Et un vrai écran plat géant, avec dans le meuble télé juste en dessous au moins deux consoles différentes et toute la collection DVD de Derek. Et quelques commodes disséminées dans la pièce. Et de la _décoration_.

Et l'immense sapin – encore nu – trônait devant l'une des grandes baies vitrées.

Le loup-garou avait l'air monstrueusement fier de lui, surtout devant la réaction de Stiles.

\- Ça valait le coup de ne pas avoir de photos ?

\- Oh… my… god…

\- Les autres m'ont donné un coup de main, donc au final ça a été assez vite. Je pensais qu'on pouvait faire Noël ici.

\- C'est… absolument… GÉNIAL ! Tu m'avais pas montré les meubles que tu voulais prendre ! Ça rend juste TROP bien ! Plus besoin de trimballer ma console pour les soirées meutes !

\- C'était l'idée…

\- Franchement, tu devrais te reconvertir dans la décoration d'intérieur.

Derek se contenta d'hausser les épaules, suivant Stiles jusqu'au canapé – et seigneur, il était aussi confortable qu'il l'avait imaginé.

\- Je pensais… racheter les autres appartements du hangar. Ils sont inoccupés. Et ça ferait plus de place pour tout le monde.

Et Stiles était parti. Surexcité, il attrapa son smartphone pour parcourir les magasins de meubles en ligne et trouver de nouvelles inspirations. Derek le laissa faire avec amusement jusqu'à ce que le reste de la meute arrive les uns après les autres. Peter et Chris avaient prévu un assortiment de nourriture mexicaine suffisant pour nourrir un régiment entier – ou une bande d'adolescents surnaturels. Le Shérif avait débarqué alors que les plats finissaient de réchauffer, accompagné de Parrish.

Stiles n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'ils déjeunaient tous ensemble, _à table_. Rien que pour ça, il pouvait pardonner à Derek sa journée tranquille jetée à la poubelle. Il adorait vraiment ce genre d'ambiance, quand ils n'étaient pas en train de courir dans tous les coins de la ville. Et ça faisait vraiment… Noël. A un détail près.

Le sapin faisait vraiment trop vide et trop triste, tout seul dans son coin. Ça le démangeait de sortir toutes les décorations qu'ils avaient achetées la veille – et qu'il voyait très clairement sous l'épicéa – pour laisser libre cours à sa créativité ! Pendant que les autres s'affairaient à débarrasser la table et remplir le lave-vaisselle, il clopina jusqu'à l'arbre…

Sauf qu'une main ferme se referma sur son épaule. Jackson le tira en arrière avec un claquement de langue agacée.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?

\- Ben… le sapin…

\- Va t'asseoir sur le canapé et t'as pas intérêt à en bouger.

\- Mais… ! Les décorations !

\- Assis. On s'en occupe c'est bon, y en a pas pour trois heures.

\- Ah non ! Vous allez vous précipiter et tout gâcher et il y a des règles à respecter dans le noble art de la décoration de Noël ! Une harmonie à respecter ! Tu ne peux pas juste tout jeter en vrac sur ce pauvre sapin et…

\- Stiles. Assieds-toi. Tu n'auras qu'à tous les diriger depuis le canapé.

\- QUOI ?!

Un concert de protestations s'éleva à la proposition de Derek, tandis que Stiles affichait un grand sourire. Malia fusilla du regard son cousin, fermement perchée sur le comptoir de la cuisine, les bras croisés.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait tous subir ça, hein ?

\- Parce que je te le dis.

\- Tu n'es pas mon Alpha, _cousin_. Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'obéir.

Derek grogna, mais Malia soutint fermement son regard en levant le menton d'un air de défi. Scott rangea soigneusement le dernier plat, s'essuya les mains et se retourna vers le reste de la meute, les yeux écarlates et les crocs sortis.

\- Non, par contre moi je suis l'Alpha. Et je vous dis qu'on va tous s'y mettre pour installer les décorations de Noël ! On a été les chercher pour vous, vous allez en profiter pour le réveillon, alors c'est normal que vous participiez !

\- YEAH ! Vas-y Scotty t'es le meilleur !

\- Pour la dernière fois, Stiles, ASSIEDS-TOI avant de te faire mal !

Jackson le poussa vers le canapé, boudeur, tandis que tous les autres se rassemblaient en grognant autour du sapin. Stiles étouffa un gémissement de bien-être en s'installant et se frotta les mains d'un air réjoui. Les prochaines _heures_ s'annonçaient très intéressantes… il avait des taaas d'idées à tester !

* * *

 **On se retrouve dimanche !**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello tout le monde !**

 **Noël arrive à grands pas (plus qu'une semaine !) et donc la fin de cette mini-fic aussi ! Avant-dernière partie, j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours !**

 **Et pas taper pour la fin, j'essaie juste d'équilibrer mes parties autant que possible...**

* * *

Stiles était vautré à plat ventre sur son lit, la tête enfoncée dans son oreiller. C'était la panique totale. L'apocalypse. Ragnarock. Qu'on lui apporte une corde pour qu'il puisse se pendre. La journée de la veille avait été géniale. Il avait pu tortu- euh pardon _guider_ le reste de la meute dans l'installation des décorations jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Le résultat était sublime, bien évidemment. Sauf que…

Il n'avait toujours rien pour l'anniversaire de Derek !

Quand il l'avait ramené en voiture, il avait bien essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez, mais au final ils avaient parlé livres et films de Noël pendant tout le trajet. Enfin, Derek avait parlé livres et Stiles films. Et ça ne l'avançait pas plus que ça ! Il grogna en relevant finalement la tête. Bon, s'asphyxier tout seul n'allait pas résoudre son problème.

Stiles finit tout de même par se lever, s'habiller et descendre déjeuner. Peut-être qu'un café lui remettrait les idées en place… Son père était déjà parti travailler, son dernier jour avant ses congés. C'était une promesse qu'il lui avait fait petit, de toujours être disponible pour le soir de Noël. Il descendit prudemment les escaliers, traversa le couloir pour rejoindre la cuisine… avant de faire marche arrière et passer la tête par l'encadrement de porte qui menait au salon.

Il y avait quelque chose de facilement reconnaissable sur la table basse, tourné vers lui. Quelque chose qui n'était clairement PAS censé se trouver là, puisqu'il avait eu l'interdiction formelle de l'acheter. Stiles clopina jusqu'au loup en peluche pour le soulever et jouer avec le pompon du bonnet de Père Noël, les sourcils froncés. Derek les a fait sortir du magasin _avant_ d'aller payer. Et c'était lui qui l'avait véhiculé la veille. Donc il n'y avait que lui qui aurait pu le déposer là. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il aurait fait autant de cachotteries ? Il avait bien vu qu'il lui plaisait, alors pourquoi ne pas l'avoir acheté directement ?

D'ailleurs, ça commençait à faire beaucoup… Mentalement, Stiles récapitula. Le grattoir, l'appel en visio, la boule à neige, le sweat – qu'il portait d'ailleurs en ce moment-même –, les réserves de lasagnes, l'envoi de Boyd et des jumeaux pour lui tenir compagnie, la pièce Star Wars, la sortie pour acheter les décorations, la surprise du loft, et maintenant la peluche.

En fait, Derek avait eu au moins une attention pour lui chaque jour depuis le tirage du Secret Santa. Et merde.

\- Scott je vais te TUER !

Derek était _son_ Secret Santa. Son faux-frère d'ex-meilleur ami avait clairement manigancé tout ça ! Sac pas truqué, mon œil ouais ! Il avait dû utiliser de nouveaux superpouvoirs loups-garouesques pour arriver à ses fins ! Stiles se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil avec un grognement boudeur, le loup rembourré serré contre lui.

D'un côté, c'était un peu décevant. Voir tout ce que Derek faisait pour lui était… agréable. Ça lui donnait l'impression que l'autre cherchait vraiment à lui faire plaisir, un peu comme s'il le courtisait – et pourtant Stiles s'était juré de ne jamais voir de sens caché derrière les gestes de Derek pour éviter de pourrir leur relation qui s'améliorait. Il y avait vraiment cru… Mais c'était bizarre aussi de voir comment il avait étalé son cadeau dans le temps. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Un soupir lui échappa. Bien. Il avait besoin d'aide. D'urgence. Heureusement que son téléphone n'était pas loin.

\- Lydia ?

…

Après de nombreuses suppliques, Lydia avait accepté de passer le chercher. De toute manière, elle devait retrouver les autres filles en centre-ville pour une journée shopping, histoire de trouver « la robe parfaite » pour le réveillon. Elles étaient complètement masochistes, vu le monde qu'il allait y avoir là-bas, mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Comme prévu, les magasins étaient archi-bondés, et ceux de vêtements presque autant que les boutiques de jouets. Ce qui ne semblait absolument pas déranger les filles, avec Malia qui n'hésitait pas à bousculer la foule pour leur permettre de se frayer un chemin dans les rues marchandes. En même temps, ça avait un côté pratique… et Stiles faisait très attention de la suivre de très près histoire d'éviter de tomber avec ses béquilles !

Ils avaient déjà écumé deux boutiques en vain quand Allison posa sa main sur le coude de Stiles pour attirer son attention. Avec un sourire complice, elle lui désigna la vitrine d'une librairie de livres anciens. Oh. Ça pourrait marcher. Derek était un vrai nerd, et avec leur discussion dans la voiture il avait quelques titres en tête.

Avec un clin d'œil complice à Allison, il bifurqua discrètement jusqu'à la boutique, s'appuyant contre la porte en espérant qu'elle s'ouvre. Heureusement pour lui, le battant pivota facilement et il s'engagea dans l'échoppe étriquée. Les bibliothèques allaient jusqu'au plafond et étaient très rapprochées les unes des autres, rendant son passage difficile avec ses béquilles. La vieille dame derrière le comptoir lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil mais ne bougea pas. Très utile…

\- Bon, et maintenant je fais quoi ?

Les ouvrages étaient tous empilés les uns sur les autres, dans un état plus ou moins acceptable. Les plus beaux livres avaient quand même été mis de côté, soigneusement alignés sur une étagère et Stiles se dirigea directement vers eux. Il était hors de question qu'il offre un torchon à Derek !

Il survola les titres dorés gravés dans les couvertures en cuir avec une moue peu convaincue. Que des classiques ou des recueils de poèmes, et il ne savait absolument pas si ça lui plairait. Si seulement il réussissait à en trouver au moins un…

\- Oh purée j'y crois pas !

Basculant tout son poids sur une seule béquille, Stiles s'étira pour retirer un volume coincé sur le haut de la pile. _Abraham Lincoln : correspondance et autres lettres_. Pas vraiment un livre qu'il aurait pensé à prendre de lui-même, mais la veille c'était le titre dont Derek lui avait parlé avec le plus d'émotion. Son père était passionné d'histoire, et il lui avait offert ce livre à un Noël lorsque Derek s'était intéressé à l'histoire du président… juste avant que le manoir Hale ne brûle. L'ouvrage était parti en cendres.

Stiles retraça la gravure du titre d'un air penseur. Entre l'album photo et maintenant le recueil, ça faisait beaucoup de cadeaux lourds en souvenirs. C'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Mais en même temps, Derek semblait plus apaisé ces derniers temps, et il avait eu _toutes_ ces attentions envers lui, et il n'avait aucune autre idée !

\- Si cela peut vous aider, jeune homme, ce tome est ici depuis si longtemps que je suis prête à vous faire un prix d'ami…

Stiles sursauta violemment lorsque la vendeuse se pencha derrière lui. La vieille dame lui sourit doucement.

\- Euh… ouais, merci. Je vais vous le prendre.

\- C'est rare de voir des gens aussi jeunes s'intéresser à ce genre d'ouvrages.

\- Oh, non, c'est pas pour moi ! C'est juste pour un… ami. C'est son anniversaire.

\- Je vois… vous avez l'air de beaucoup aimer votre ami.

Il rougit brusquement devant le regard complice qu'elle lui lança, balbutiant sans réussir à aligner une phrase correcte. Elle gloussa sans rien ajouter, trottinant jusqu'à sa caisse pour déposer le livre dans un petit coffret rembourré. Stiles n'osa plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini de payer et qu'il fut obligé de la remercier.

L'air frais de dehors le fit grimacer. Il détestait ça, l'hiver, quand l'écart des températures entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur était aussi important. Surtout qu'à cause des autres, maintenant il passait la plupart de son temps à courir dans les bois pour leur sauver les fesses ! Trop occupé à batailler pour garder son manteau fermé sans faire tomber le sac en plastique contenant son cadeau – qu'il avait attaché à l'une de ses béquilles et qui le déséquilibrait – Stiles oublia de regarder devant lui et rentra dans quelqu'un.

\- Pardon, je… !

\- Dis donc Batman, c'est quoi toutes ces cachotteries ?

\- E-Erica ! Tu m'as fichu la frousse !

Erica se contenta de sourire, son rouge à lèvre carmin s'étirant sans aucune craquelure. Impressionnant. Et absolument terrifiant. Quand elle souriait comme ça, ça n'était jamais bon signe du tout ! Stiles déglutit nerveusement, mais la blonde avait déjà récupéré son achat pour le glisser dans l'énorme sac qu'elle tenait déjà.

\- Donne, tu vas finir par terre sinon.

\- Oh, vous avez fini ! C'est cool ça ! On va pouvoir rentrer alors !

\- Loin de là. Lydia et Kira doivent encore chercher. Et puis il faut bien qu'on s'occupe de ton cas.

\- De mon…

Malia les rejoignit, un bras passé sur les épaules de Kira, et haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu comptais quand même pas débarquer pour le réveillon chez mon cousin en jogging et vieux sweat ?

\- Mais… ma jambe…

\- On te véhicule, tu peux bien faire un effort pour nous maintenant ! Et ne t'en fais pas pour ton plâtre, je m'occupe de tout.

Lydia arborait un air très satisfait et sûr d'elle. Et toutes les filles encerclaient Stiles à présent, il n'avait aucune échappatoire. Il poussa un gémissement désespéré, crispant ses mains sur les poignées de ses béquilles comme si elles allaient le protéger. Lydia se contenta de sourire encore plus large. Là, c'était clair et net, il allait se faire dévorer tout cru… Stiles avala nerveusement sa salive.

\- Derek, pitié, help…

...

Stiles avait l'impression d'être une vraie poupée. Lydia et Allison – sous prétexte que comme elle avait déjà vu les parties intimes de Scott, ce n'était pas grave qu'elle voit les siennes maintenant – étaient arrivées plus tôt chez lui pour l'aider à s'habiller. La veille, elle avait réussi dieu sait comment à lui trouver un pantalon noir large, avec une taille élastique, qui réussissait quand même l'exploit de lui mouler les fesses – un peu trop pour qu'il soit à l'aise d'ailleurs – avec une chemise blanche cintrée. Stiles avait quand même réussi à garder son bonnet de Père Noël sur la tête, même si Lydia avait boudé jusqu'au départ.

Le Shérif l'avait tiré des griffes des filles pour l'aider à enfiler son gros blouson et à monter dans sa voiture de service. Il fredonnait doucement l'air polonais que diffusait le CD dans l'autoradio et Stiles ferma les yeux. Il avait l'impression de redevenir petit chaque fois qu'il faisait ça… c'était agréable. D'ailleurs, la main chaude de son père se posa sur sa nuque pour la serrer doucement.

\- Ça va fils ? Ta jambe ne te fait pas trop mal ?

\- Non c'est bon. Et puis au pire, j'ai des distributeurs d'antidouleurs sous la main !

\- C'est vraiment bien que vous ayez organisé ça, tu sais. Un vrai réveillon de Noël avec autant de monde, ça va nous changer. Et nous faire du bien.

\- Hmhmm.

\- Je suis fier de toi tu sais ?

Stiles déglutit, la gorge serrée, mais ne répondit rien. Noah sourit sans rien ajouter et laissa sa main là où elle était. Ils se garèrent tant bien que mal devant le loft – le parking était envahi par les voitures de tout le monde. Derek était déjà en bas, prêt à ouvrir la portière de Stiles et à le porter tout en haut. L'adolescent grommela immédiatement, le visage écarlate.

\- Nan mais je peux y arriver ! Et puis j'ai des choses à prendre ! Je vais me débrouiller !

\- Ton père a déjà tout sorti pour le porter lui-même. Arrête de faire le bébé et donne-lui tes béquilles aussi.

\- Parce que je fais le bébé maintenant ?!

Derek se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et se pencher pour l'attraper malgré son air outré. Stiles se figea en sentant la chaleur de ses mains à l'arrière de ses cuisses compte tenu de la finesse du tissu de son pantalon. _Oh mon Dieu Lydia je vais te tuer…_ Histoirede faire bonne figure, il croisa les bras d'un air boudeur jusqu'au pallier.

Il y avait déjà beaucoup de bruit dans le loft – de la musique, des rires, et l'habituelle engueulade entre Chris et Peter. Toutes les lumières de Noël étaient allumées, les automates dansaient joyeusement et Stiles était vraiment fier de sa décoration. Plus personne ne se plaignait là ! Il clopina jusqu'au sofa pendant que son père allait déposer les cadeaux avec les autres – ceux pour Noël sous le sapin, ceux pour l'anniversaire de Derek près de la table.

Kira s'assit à côté de lui en lui tendant un verre, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Alors, fier de ton idée ?

\- Ce n'était pas mon…

\- Bien sûr que si. Scott nous a tous rassemblés pour qu'on s'organise et qu'on soit là ce soir, mais il nous a bien dit que c'était ton initiative. On y avait un peu tous pensé, mais on n'osait pas vraiment en parler. Mes parents voulaient aller visiter de la famille, et je sais que ceux de Jackson sont à Paris. Il devait se retrouver tout seul normalement, ou bien chez Lydia. Donc… merci. On est aussi bien là, tous ensemble. Et franchement, je pense qu'on fera ça chaque année ! Derek est très enthousiaste pour ça. Enfin, à la façon de Derek…

Stiles était incapable de répondre. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser sur la joue, lui arrachant un gloussement. En quelque sorte… c'était exactement ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Scott lui adressa un sourire rayonnant en apportant l'énorme dinde.

La première heure fut assez confuse en fait, puisque chacun essayait de mettre la main à la pâte pour porter toute la nourriture sur la table sans se gêner les uns les autres, tout en discutant. Stiles resta bien évidemment sur le canapé, mais tout le monde vint lui parler au moins une fois, et il n'essayait même plus de cacher son énorme sourire. Isaac lui avait jeté une des peluches en pleine tête – un nounours tout blanc avec une écharpe colorée et un cadeau entre les pattes – et depuis il la tenait serrée contre son ventre.

Stiles n'avait jamais été très doué pour patienter quand on lui mettait des paquets colorés sous le nez avec l'interdiction d'y toucher. Même s'il n'y en avait qu'un pour lui – normalement, mais maintenant qu'il savait tout ce que Derek avait fait pour lui il redoutait un peu – mais ça le démangeait ! Il voulait savoir !

Ils prirent l'apéritif – sous l'œil attentif du Shérif –, chantèrent « Joyeux anniversaire » à pleins poumons malgré les menaces de Derek et se défièrent à tour de rôle dans un grand championnat de Mario Kart. Résultat, la soirée était déjà bien avancée lorsqu'ils se mirent enfin à table et que Derek se décida à ouvrir ses cadeaux d'anniversaire, pressé par tout le monde.

Le meuble monté par les garçons – qu'ils avaient réussi à emballer et à transporter jusqu'ici – réussit à lui arracher un rire. Les autres lui avaient offert plusieurs Tshirts et sweats pour renouveler un peu sa garde-robe mise à mal, des DVDs, une compilation de musique pour la Camaro, et les adultes s'étaient cotisé pour lui offrir des billets d'avion pour qu'il aille voir Cora. Il ne restait plus que le paquet de Stiles… D'ailleurs celui-ci commençait à s'agiter sur sa chaise. _Première bombe lâchée…_

Comme pour les autres cadeaux, Derek défit soigneusement l'emballage d'un coup de griffe précis, haussant un sourcil en voyant le coffret. Il l'ouvrit rapidement… puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa bouche s'entrouvrait.

\- Tu… comment…

\- Hey, ne sous-estime pas la puissance du grand Stiles, okay ?

\- Je t'en ai parlé il y a deux jours seulement !

Stiles haussa les épaules en rougissant. Bah quoi, il n'allait pas non plus lui dire qu'il avait été en panique totale et que leur discussion lui avait sauvé la vie, nan ! Derek fit glisser ses doigts sur la couverture en cuir, avant de renfermer le coffret et de se lever pour aller l'enlacer. Cette fois-ci, l'adolescent vira au pourpre. Il pouvait sentir la barbe sur son menton frotter contre sa tempe et le souffle chaud du loup-garou s'écraser sur le haut de son crâne… Il tapota l'avant-bras musclé qui passait juste sous sa gorge.

\- Euh ouais okay d'accord Big Guy, content que ça te plaise, c'est cool. On mange maintenant ? Non parce que y en a d'autres qui voudraient ouvrir leurs cadeaux aussi hein !

Derek esquissa un sourire en coin, mais le relâcha. La meute les observait avec amusement et Stiles piqua le nez dans son assiette, les joues brûlantes. Suite à ça, tout le monde commença à manger sans que personne ne fasse de remarques supplémentaires. Pourtant, c'était sûr que tous les loups-garous présents avaient dû entendre son cœur s'emballer – y compris le principal concerné ! Ça en devenait presque bizarre…

* * *

 **A mercredi pour la toute dernière partie !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Et voilà la dernière partie de cette mini-fic ! Elle aura été longue à écrire, mais j'en ai vu le bout ! Et au moins j'avais quelque chose à poster cette fois à Noël...**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresse, j'ai une nouvelle fic qui va arriver à partir de début janvier ! elle se passe aussi dans les alentours de Noël... je suis peut-être un tout petit peu obsédée par cette fête... mais c'est pas ma faute, je l'avais commenc ans pour Noël justement !**

 **Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'espère que la fin vous plaira !**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, le repas était bruyant et délicieux. La nourriture disparaissait à vue d'œil et Stiles devait parfois se battre avec ses voisins à grands coups de cuillère dans la tête pour pouvoir goûter à tout. Ces sales loups voleurs de viande et de bûche ! Lorsqu'il eut fini son assiette, il se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise avec un soupir bienheureux, remerciant finalement la ceinture élastique de son pantalon. Scott passa un bras derrière ses épaules, jetant un coup d'œil moqueur à son ventre visiblement gonflé.

\- Tu crois que tu vas réussir à porter tout ce que tu as avalé jusqu'au canapé ?

\- T'en as mangé le double !

\- Métabolisme surnaturel.

Stiles lui lança un regard noir alors que son meilleur ami lui adressait un sourire plein de crocs. Le reste de la meute s'activait autour d'eux pour débarrasser la table et porter les derniers trucs à boire et à grignoter sur les tables du salon, histoire de pouvoir s'installer tranquillement et définitivement là-bas pour l'échange de cadeaux. Malgré ses moqueries, Scott aida Stiles à se déplacer sans tomber, glissant ses béquilles derrière le sofa pour éviter que quelqu'un ne se prenne les pieds dedans.

Tout le monde s'installa rapidement, les adultes s'octroyant tout de suite les fauteuils alors que les plus jeunes se vautraient sur les coussins. Scott attrapa son vieux sac à dos – celui avec lequel il avait organisé le tirage au sort – et le tendit au Shérif avec un sourire.

\- La main de la justice ! Comme ça, on joue la carte du hasard jusqu'au bout ! Tirez un premier nom, comme ça après celui qui aura reçu son cadeau offrira le sien, etc.

\- Dans ce cas…

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas moi qui tire le nom ?

Noah ignora royalement l'intervention de Peter et plongea la main dans le sac. Erica afficha un immense sourire en entendant son nom et tendit un premier paquet à Ethan. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil méfiant, déchira l'emballage… et éclata de rire. Il souleva une paire de menottes du bout de la griffe sous les gloussements de l'assemblée, tandis que Danny plongeait son visage écarlate entre ses mains.

\- Pitié, Erica…

\- T'en fais pas, mon chou, c'est aussi et surtout pour toi. Elles résistent à la force d'un loup-garou vraiment motivé.

\- Oh.

Cette fois, l'Hawaïen releva la tête d'un air beaucoup plus intéressé. Les rires redoublèrent, mais Ethan remercia sincèrement Erica avant de tendre son paquet à Allison. Elle déballa une très jolie manchette en cuir visiblement gravé à la main avec un sourire ravi et l'attacha aussitôt à son poignet. A son tour, elle offrit une arbalète de poche à Mason – maintenant qu'il commençait à courir sérieusement avec eux, elle avait bien l'intention d'assurer sa formation ! L'adolescent la remercia en rougissant et offrit à Lydia un coffret de soins de beauté.

Lydia fit claquer sa langue d'un air satisfait en voyant la marque, embrassa Mason sur la joue – son empreinte rouge de détachant magnifiquement sur sa peau sombre – et fit glisser un nouveau sac à main résolument moderne et élégant jusqu'à Malia. Celle-ci haussa un sourcil sceptique.

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Pas à pas dans ta féminité. Prochaine étape : je t'emmène une journée chez l'esthéticienne.

Malia poussa un gémissement de désespoir alors que Peter ricanait, caché dans le cou de Chris. Sa fille lui jeta un regard noir, une moue boudeuse aux lèvres, mais donna à son tour son présent à Boyd. Il déballa un kit de boxe de bonne qualité avec un grognement appréciateur, la remercia d'un mouvement de la tête et tendit à Mélissa une enveloppe. Elle afficha une expression ravie en découvrant le soin au spa qu'il lui offrait et se leva pour le serrer contre elle.

Stiles observa avec une pointe d'excitation la mère de son meilleur ami tendre un paquet cadeau à Isaac. Parce que ça voulait forcément dire qu'après c'était le tour d'Isaac d'offrir ses places à Scott ! Pitié, faîtes que Scott l'embrasse pour de bon ! Le bouclé déballa lentement une écharpe tricotée maison – énorme et fluffy et pleine de défauts et d'amour maternel – et avala visiblement sa salive.

\- Merci Mélissa.

Scott sourit doucement et appuya son épaule contre celle de son Beta – parce que bien évidemment, il s'était installé juste à côté de lui. Il fallut quelques secondes à Isaac pour calmer son émotion, et tout le monde détourna gentiment l'attention en charriant Danny sur la future utilisation du cadeau de son petit-ami.

Isaac finit par se racler la gorge et tendit à Scott une enveloppe d'un air embarrassé.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas, dis-moi et je trouverais autre chose mais…

\- T'en fais pas !

Scott déchira le bord de l'enveloppe comme un enfant, fit glisser les deux billets contenus à l'intérieur entre ses doigts et poussa un véritable hurlement. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, il se retourna brusquement et attrapa Isaac pour le serrer contre lui. Le bouclé rit doucement… puis se figea les yeux écarquillés et les mains tendues dans les airs. Scott frottait joyeusement son nez derrière son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou, bouche ouverte.

Immédiatement, Stiles siffla entre ses doigts alors que les autres hurlaient de joie. Peter se pinça délicatement le nez en haussant un sourcil, installé comme un roi sur les genoux de Chris.

\- On est tous très heureux pour vous, messieurs, mais par pitié épargnez-nous l'effusion d'hormones en public…

\- La ferme Peter.

Scott glissa une nouvelle fois la pointe de son nez le long de la gorge d'un Isaac toujours immobile, écarlate, et se redressa pour attraper un paquet qu'il tendit à Stiles. _Sauf que non ?_ Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

\- Hein ?

\- Ton cadeau.

\- Euh non ?

Stiles jeta un coup d'œil à Derek, assis par terre, mais celui-ci ne broncha pas, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Scott insista, appuyant le coin de son cadeau plusieurs fois dans son mollet valide.

\- Allez, on va pas y passer trois cents ans non plus !

\- Mais je croyais…

\- C'est _moi_ ton Secret Santa. Je te l'ai dit, pas de tricherie ! Et s'il te plait n'aie pas l'air aussi déçu, je pourrais presque me vexer…

Stupéfait, Stiles finit par attraper la boite emballée. Dans ce cas, ça voulait dire que Derek n'était pas son Secret Santa ? Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait tout ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers jours ? Scott profita d'avoir à nouveau les mains libres pour retourner câliner Isaac – qui donnait l'impression de ne toujours pas avoir réalisé ce qu'il se passait.

Heureusement, ce qu'il déballa lui changea immédiatement les idées.

\- SCOTTY JE T'AIME !

\- Depuis le temps que tu me tannes pour qu'on les regarde… et je sais que tes DVD commencent à s'abîmer.

Stiles jeta le papier cadeau à ses pieds avec un sourire excité, les yeux rivés sur le coffret collector des huit films Star Wars actuellement sortis. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de retourner la boîte pour lire en détail les bonus inédits dont il allait pouvoir se régaler. Un nouveau coup dans sa jambe le fit sursauter et Scott lui renvoya un regard moqueur.

\- Hey, t'es pas le dernier je te signale. A ton tour !

Oh. Immédiatement, son stress remonta à pleine puissance. Avalant nerveusement sa salive, Stiles remercia son père qui lui donnait son propre cadeau. Il le fit tourner entre des doigts un moment, puis prit une grande inspiration et de le tendre à Derek.

\- Tiens. Et, euh, je pense que ça peut intéresser Peter aussi.

L'aîné des Hale haussa un sourcil intrigué et finit par se détacher de Chris pour aller s'installer à côté de son neveu. Derek déballa le papier avec soin, passant sa main sur la couverture travaillée d'un air perplexe. Il fit sauter le fermoir, ouvrit l'album à la première page… et ses yeux s'embuèrent immédiatement.

Son pouce glissa sur la silhouette rayonnante de Laura, assise entre leurs parents, sur la photo la plus récente où ils étaient tous ensemble que Stiles ait pu trouver. Peter resta silencieux également, la main fermement serrée sur l'épaule de Derek alors qu'il observait l'image. Plus personne n'osait prononcer un mot à présent… et Stiles paniqua.

\- Pardon ! Je pensais que ça pouvait être une bonne idée mais j'aurai pas dû, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, je croyais que ça vous ferait plaisir mais je te jure je peux trouver autre chose ! Et puis avec le livre je savais que c'était trop mais j'avais déjà tout préparé et je sais pas ce que j'ai cru je suis désolé steuplé sois pas fâché je…

Derek déposa très lentement l'album sur le sol, loin des tables basses, puis se releva – toujours sans rien dire – pour s'approcher du canapé. Stiles pouvait sentir la crise de panique arriver à grands pas, son souffle s'accélérant et le tic nerveux dans sa jambe faisant trembler son talon contre le plancher. Kira s'écarta pour laisser Derek s'asseoir à sa place, proche de Stiles – _la traitresse !_ – et le loup-garou l'attira contre lui pour l'enfermer dans une étreinte d'ours.

Stiles poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant le visage barbu se caler dans son cou et referma ses bras autour de ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- La ferme.

\- Tu m'excuseras de ne pas venir compléter le sandwich avec mon neveu, Stiles, mais… merci. Sincèrement.

L'adolescent hocha la tête en direction de Peter qui caressait doucement la couverture de l'album, un sourire crispé mais réel aux lèvres. Chris sourit doucement et se pencha pour pouvoir poser sa main sur sa nuque en signe de soutien. Stiles ferma les yeux et se pelotonna un peu plus contre le torse de Derek, le bout de ses doigts remontant s'enfouir dans les épais cheveux noirs. Et tant pis si tout le monde le voyait en train de le câliner ! Là il avait le droit, na !

Derek finit par prendre une grande inspiration et se redressa, frottant fermement ses yeux. Stiles laissa ses mains redescendre doucement sur ses pecs – hum appétissants – pour les laisser retomber sur ses genoux. Bien, il avait pourri l'ambiance de fête… Mais Derek esquissa un sourire un peu tremblant.

\- Merci. Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait encore une trace de ma famille.

\- Ouais ben… tu pourras remercier Deaton aussi.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête, le regard rivé sur l'album que Peter touchait toujours sans oser l'ouvrir. Il se secoua un grand coup, avant de se relever pour attraper un petit paquet et de le tendre au Shérif. La distribution reprenait… Noah déballa une montre avec un haussement de sourcil impressionné en l'attachant tout de suite à son poignet. Les autres avaient repris leurs discussions, commentant les cadeaux que certains avaient déjà reçu, et recréant une vraie atmosphère familiale et chaleureuse.

Le Shérif offrit en suivant le recueil de lois de l'Etat à un Peter très boudeur, sous les rires de la meute. A son tour, Peter offrit à Erica un ensemble de lingerie très osé, tout en soie et dentelles noires. Elle fit glisser le string délicat entre ses doigts avec une moue satisfaite, tandis que Boyd grognait.

\- Je peux savoir comment tu connais sa taille ?

\- On se calme. Je l'accompagne dans son shopping moi monsieur.

Boyd gronda une nouvelle fois, crocs sortis, mais Erica le frappa sur l'épaule et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même en boudant. Scott accepta de se détacher d'Isaac pendant quelques minutes – vraiment, Stiles était ravi pour eux et tout le tralala, mais pitié qu'ils tiennent au moins jusqu'à ce soir qu'ils trouvent une chambre ! – le temps de tirer un nouveau nom de son sac à dos.

Kira avait fabriqué une amulette de protection pour Chris, qui offrit deux nouveaux haltères à Parrish, qui lui-même avait acheté une élégante veste brodée pour la jeune asiatique. Jackson et Aiden rirent beaucoup en s'offrant mutuellement un kit d'entretien pour leur véhicule respectif. Danny avait trouvé une paire de gants de lacrosse aux doigts renforcés pour Liam, et ce dernier lui offrit à son tour une batterie portative dernier cri.

L'ambiance se fit plus apaisée par la suite, la fatigue rattrapant tout le monde alors que minuit approchait. Ils avaient refait une partie de jeux vidéo, lancé le premier _Die Hard_ et finit les biscuits. Stiles somnolait à cause de ses médicaments, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Son père finit par se pencher sur lui et le secoua doucement par l'épaule.

\- Hey fiston.

\- Hummm… ' s'en va ?

\- Je vais raccompagner Mélissa chez elle. Scott l'avait conduite ici, mais elle a un peu bu et son fils…

Un rapide coup d'œil à moitié endormi à son meilleur ami lui apprit qu'effectivement, Scotty était bien trop occupé à explorer _en détail_ les clavicules d'Isaac pour reprendre le volant. Un grognement lui échappa en pensant au détour qu'ils allaient devoir faire dans le froid pour passer chez les McCall… Mais le Shérif lui donna une nouvelle secousse.

\- Derek va te ramener. De toute manière, tout le monde s'en va là.

\- Hein ?

\- Il est déjà parti faire chauffer la voiture. On se retrouve à la maison.

\- Mais…

Son père lui tapota la joue et se redressa. Hébété, Stiles cligna des yeux, mais tous les autres s'activaient autour de lui – excepté les deux tourtereaux. Derek revenait déjà, vêtu de son éternelle veste en cuir par-dessus son pull préféré. Il lui lança son propre manteau et se pencha pour attraper les béquilles et son cadeau de Noël.

\- Habille-toi. Je descends ça et je reviens te chercher.

\- Mais… t'es sûr ? 'Fin je peux…

\- Stiles. Vu comment les choses s'annoncent, j'aimerai autant ne _pas_ rester chez moi dans l'heure qui arrive.

\- … Oh.

\- Voilà. Et je vais définitivement leur faire laver cette pièce à la javel demain.

Stiles gloussa, mais se redressa pour enfiler sa veste. Les uns après les autres, tous les autres vinrent lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Peter se pencha même pour l'étreindre, la prise de ses mains un peu trop forte. Il ne dit aucun mot, mais Stiles sourit doucement et lui tapota le dos.

\- De rien. J'ai fait des copies numériques, au cas où. Je te les enverrai.

L'étreinte se resserra encore avant que Peter n'accepte de le lâcher. Derek attendait patiemment que son oncle ait fini avant de se pencher pour attraper Stiles sous les genoux. Encore un peu somnolent, Stiles noua ses bras autour de son cou pour garder son équilibre et enfouit son visage contre l'épaule musclée. De toute manière, vu les… câlins… qu'ils avaient déjà échangé dans la soirée, il n'était plus à ça près.

Derek rit doucement et resserra sa prise autour de lui.

\- Tu peux dormir. Je te réveillerai chez toi.

\- Naaaooon…

\- De toute façon, tu vas t'endormir dès que tu seras dans la Camaro.

L'adolescent haussa vaguement les épaules. C'était fort possible. La Camaro était juste tellement confortable… Il agita vaguement la main en direction de Scott et Isaac, même s'ils étaient trop occupés pour le voir, et se laissa porter jusqu'au parking. En fait, il pourrait vite s'y faire à se faire balader comme ça…

Le chauffage avait déjà bien amélioré la température dans la voiture et il soupira de bien-être en s'enfonçant confortablement dans le siège en cuir. Et comme Derek l'avait prévu, il se rendormit dans les dix secondes qui suivirent. C'est la main du loup-garou qui passait dans ses cheveux qui le réveilla. Il s'agita un moment avant de pousser un gémissement douloureux au tiraillement qui remonta dans sa jambe. Les veines de Derek noircirent immédiatement.

\- Allez. Va te coucher pour de bon.

\- Attends, voulais te parler d'abord…

\- Ok. Mais à l'intérieur.

Stiles ne protesta pas lorsque le loup-garou le hissa une nouvelle fois dans ses bras pour le transporter. Puis ses neurones se connectèrent enfin et il écarquilla les yeux. Derek l'avait réveillé en lui caressant les cheveux. Derek l'avait volontairement câliné et n'avait pas immédiatement fait marche arrière en prétendant que rien ne s'était passé dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Bien. Ils avaient définitivement besoin de parler parce que sinon son cerveau allait faire un burn-out !

Dès qu'il fut posé sur le canapé, Stiles referma sa main sur la manche de Derek pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir – même si l'autre n'avait rien fait qui pouvait le laisser croire, mais on était jamais assez sûr ! Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel, mais rit doucement en se dégageant.

\- Je vais juste te chercher à boire.

\- Et après on parle ?

\- Oui Stiles, après on parle.

\- Okay.

Stiles se frotta nerveusement les mains, jusqu'à ce que Derek revienne avec un verre d'eau et s'asseye à côté de lui. L'adolescent le vida d'un trait avant de se tortiller pour pouvoir lui faire face. Malgré l'air détaché qu'il essayait de se donner, il pouvait voir le bout des oreilles de Derek rougir, et bizarrement ce fait le rassura.

\- Tu n'étais pas mon Secret Santa.

\- Visiblement non.

\- Mais tu étais forcément mon Secret Santa !

\- La preuve que non.

\- Mais tu n'as pas arrêté de me faire des cadeaux depuis le tirage au sort !

Cette fois-ci, Derek eut l'air embarrassé. Il détourna les yeux pour les fixer sur le verre vide et haussa une épaule.

\- Le Secret Santa était une bonne idée, mais… je voulais t'offrir quelque chose pour Noël. Et vu que ça aurait tout embrouillé ce soir, j'ai préféré faire comme ça. Est-ce que… ça t'a dérangé ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Mais… pourquoi ?

Derek ne répondit pas, se contentant de tendre la main pour recommencer à glisser ses doigts à travers les cheveux de Stiles, lentement. Celui-ci soupira et ferma les yeux, penchant la tête vers sa paume pour accentuer le contact.

\- Si tu veux que j'arrête, dis-le moi.

\- Si t'arrêtes, je te mords…

Le loup-garou sourit un peu plus, et se rapprocha légèrement, un peu hésitant.

\- Je peux… ?

\- C'est ton anniversaire. Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux.

Stiles n'en menait pas large malgré tout. Il avait la gorge sèche et les mains moites. C'était totalement irréaliste. Et totalement cliché – sérieusement, une grande déclaration le soir de Noël ? – mais ça il n'en avait absolument rien à battre. La main dans ses cheveux glissa jusqu'à sa nuque et Derek posa sa deuxième main sur sa joue, son pouce caressant le haut de sa pommette. Il se rapprocha encore, son souffle frôlant le sien… puis un sourire étira ses lèvres et il chuchota.

\- Cadeau d'anniversaire de moi à moi…

Stiles écarquilla les yeux parce que, sérieusement, Derek lui citait Kuzco à un moment pareil ? Ce mec était parfait. Et il l'embrassa _enfin_. Sa bouche appuya doucement sur la sienne, un peu humide, sa barbe grattant la peau sensible à la lisière de sa lèvre supérieure. Stiles referma les yeux aussitôt pour mieux profiter des sensations et ses mains se levèrent pour s'accrocher à ses poignets. Derek l'embrassa plusieurs fois sur ce même modèle, lentement, se retirant brièvement pour respirer. Lorsque Stiles poussa un soupir, le loup-garou répondit d'un grognement et entrouvrit la bouche, frôlant ses lèvres de la pointe de la langue…

Et quelqu'un se racla fermement la gorge.

Derek bondit aussitôt en arrière, les yeux larges et les joues rouges, alors que Stiles poussait un gémissement de désespoir. Le Shérif les observait avec amusement, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et un sourcil haussé.

\- Je comprends que tu aies été chassé de chez toi, Derek, mais je compte bien dormir dans mon propre lit ce soir. Alors même si je suis très heureux pour vous, calmez vos ardeurs.

\- Papaaaa…

\- Je suis sérieux. Derek dort dans la chambre d'amis. _Seul_.

Stiles voulait juste disparaître. Derek geignit, mais hocha précipitamment la tête avant de se cacher dans le cou de l'adolescent. Noah se contenta de rire et leur souhaita bonne nuit avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

\- Parfois, je déteste mon père.

\- Hmm.

\- Et sinon… t'es content de ton cadeau d'anniversaire de toi à toi ?

Cette fois-ci, Derek gloussa et se redressa pour presser son front contre le sien, frottant leurs nez ensemble.

\- Comment me remercier ?

\- J'ai une petite idée là-dessus, perso…

Stiles noua ses mains sur la nuque de Derek et l'attira pour l'embrasser à nouveau, avec beaucoup plus d'enthousiasme. Après tout, il était bien réveillé maintenant… et puis son père n'avait jamais dit que Derek devait aller dormir dans la chambre d'amis _maintenant_ !

* * *

 **Voilààà... Et non, Derek n'était pas le Secret Santa de Stiles comme beaucoup le pensaient ! Où aurait été le fun sinon ? Il y en a un(e) qui avait deviné dans les commentaires... ;)**

 **En tout cas, j'espère que vous aurez apprécié la lecture jusqu'au bout ^^**

 **Joyeuses fêtes de fin d'années, quoi que vous fêtiez, et à bientôt !**


End file.
